Hijo del Fuego
by zidaga96
Summary: Jellal es uno de los asesinos mas buscados en la galaxia,Erza es una policía que tiene planeado llevarlo ante la justicia.Él destruye todo su paso, ella no ofrece escapatoria. Ahora todo se reduce a matar o ser asesinado. Y los predadores acaban de empezar la cacería.
1. Argumento

Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la historia es una adaptacion de la saga de libros la Liga de Sherrilyn Kenyon

Argumento

Es un universo donde los asesinos hacen las leyes, todo el mundo vive bajo el yugo del miedo... excepto Jellal. Nacido de un ilícito escándalo que hizo tambalear a una dinastía, siempre ha sabido sobrevivir en las calles sedientas de sangre. Pero eso era antes... y el futuro es ahora.

Él nunca toma prisioneros...

Jellal se crió como un tecno ladrón hasta que una verdad no revelada estuvo a punto de destruir su vida. Entonces trató de destruir la prueba y desde entonces ha estado huyendo. Ahora entrenado como un Asesino, no permite que nadie le amenace. Jamás. Y se ha convertido en un agujero negro que aniquila totalmente a sus enemigos.

Ella no ofrece escapatoria...

Erza scarlet es la mejor caza recompensas del universo. Y cuando Jellal vuelve a estar en circulación es la única que puede llevarle a la justicia. Sólo hay un pequeño problema. Jellal es un amigo muy cercano a la familia que ha ayudado a su hermano en incontables ocasiones. ¿Merece la pena asumir el riesgo de proteger a Jellal? La única esperanza para Erza radica en encontrar la prueba que él enterró hace tanto tiempo. Ahora todo se reduce a matar o ser asesinado. Y los predadores acaban de empezar la cacería.


	2. Lo que haga falta

—Van a matarme,Erza. Necesito tu ayuda.

Obsesionada, Erza Scarlet reproducía el desesperado mensaje de correo de voz de su hermana una y otra vez mientras se sentaba sola en el mostrador de la cocina. Había pensado estúpidamente que había sido una broma. Con la tendencia de Miliana a la exageración y el melodrama, así como el número de veces que había llorado su muerte eminente por nada más que un padrastro, ¿cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que esta vez el grito de auxilio había sido real?

Erza quería gritar, maldecir, hacer trizas la casa, hacer algo a parte de esperar a los prestamistas que volverían y acabarían con su hermana.

Maldita sea, Miliana, al menos ve a prestamistas a los que pueda hacer sufrir cuando te hagan daño. Pero no. Su hermana había ido a los"legítimos", prestamistas respaldados por elgobierno que podían tomar las medidas que consideraran necesarias, para recuperar susfondos. Incluso matar al deudor como un ejemplopara los demás. Gruñó de frustración.

¿Cuántas veces más pediría prestado dinero Miliana de esa escoriapara invertir en estúpidos planes o solo malgastarlo en juegos de azar? ¿Y cuántas veces más correría Miliana a ella cuando venían a saldarla deuda? Al igual que ella podía romperle los dedos y conseguirlo.

Pero había entrenado a su hermana desde una temprana edad en que ella siempre lo hacía todo bien. Lo que quiera que Miliana pidiera, se lo daba.

Sin preguntas.

Erza bajó la cabeza a las manos. Ni una vez en el pasado Miliana había sido dañada. Y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sido más rápida esta vez. Había reunido tanto como había podido tan rápidamente como le fue posible, pero no había sido suficiente.

Nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Suspiró de disgusto.

¿Por qué no había acudido Miliana antes? Tal vez entonces podía haber vendido algo para pagar la deuda más reciente de su hermana.

Dejó escapar una amarga risa mientras miraba alrededor a los raídos muebles que había recuperado de los vertederos y en resumen, la única habitación, que su economía permitía.

¿Vender qué? Gracias a sus hermanos, no poseía nada de verdadero valor. Ni siquiera su arruinado caza oxidado obtendría suficiente dinero en una subasta para pagar la mitad de lo que debía Miliana.

—Te lo juro, Miliana, algún día voy a matarte

Si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido un soñador, tal vez entonces podía haberles dejado algo más que una montaña de deudas que todavía, quince años después, no había sido completamente pagada. Si tan solo Miliana no hubiera heredado al idealismo inútil de su padre.

Si tan solo…

El enlace zumbó.

Erza lo miró, con la garganta apretada hasta el punto de que no podía respirar. Tenía que ser el médico. Había estado esperando la mitad de la noche esta llamada y ahora estaba demasiado asustada para responder.

Por favor no dejes que Miliana esté muerta…

Nunca debería haber abandonado el hospital, pero después de esperar sola durante tres horas, no podía soportarlo más.

Demasiados recuerdos de los últimos días de su madre la habían atormentado. Cerrando los ojos, trató de bloquear las imágenes de conversaciones susurradas por desapasionados trabajadores de la asistencia médica. El olor de los antisépticos. Los colectivos labios fruncidos mientras miraban a su familia por no tener suficiente dinero para pagar los tratamientos.

Sobre todo la visión del médico cubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de su madre con una sábana. Su voz sin emoción todavía le resonaba en los oídos.

—Es una pena que no la trajeras antes. Podríamos haberla salvado si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo.

Y más dinero.

Su padre no había sido capaz de pagar una estancia hospitalaria prolongada o incluso los medicamentos que su madre había necesitado. La pobreza había paralizado a su madre, luego la mató. Demasiados miembros de su familia habían muerto y no podía soportar perder también a Miliana.

Haré cualquier cosa para conseguir el dinero. Por favor, solo déjala vivir.

Con una mano temblorosa, abrió el canal. La pantalla se iluminó para mostrarle al médico que la miraba con ojos oscuros y poco compasivos. El estómago de Erza se retorció en un frío nudo de temor y, durante un momento, pensó que se pondría enferma mientras esperaba las noticias que no quería oír.

—Exterminadora Scarlet —dijo él, dirigiéndose a ella por su título profesional— su hermana ha salido de quirófano y está en recuperación. Estará bien… con el tiempo, pero el bono que utilizó para sufragar los gastos del hospital ha sido devuelto. Me temo que sin la apropiada atención medica, su hermana no dure más de unas pocas horas.

Erza cerró los ojos, el alivio se filtró a través de ella.

Miliana lo conseguiría.

—Erza Scarlet, ¿me ha oído? —preguntó, volviendo a la forma ordinaria de dirigirse a una mujer, y un término que le dejaba saber que él pensaba que no era digna del título

Exterminadora.

Después de todo, un Exterminador que se preciara no sería pobre. Si solo el bastardo supiera la verdad. No era su falta de habilidades la que la mantenía en la pobreza, eran sus obligaciones familiares, y a diferencia de otros de su calaña, nunca abandonaría a su familia.

Incluso si eran tan estúpidos cuando se trataba de dinero…

—Tendremos que echarla si no puede conseguir un bono válido.

El nudo en el estómago se retorció aún más fuerte y apretó los puños. Erza estaba tan cansada de ser pobre, tan cansada de la gente que la miraba por encima de su hombro y exigían su dinero como si todo lo que tuviera que hacer era cogerlo de la estantería más cercana. Gente que no tenía ni idea de cuan precioso era cada crédito.

Cada gota de sudor venía marcada con un alto precio…

Abrió los ojos y se forzó a apartar la ira y el odio.

—Le he oído, doctor. Conseguiré el dinero en efectivo. Si me da tres días.

Su simpática mirada volvió a dudar. Ella había visto esa mirada demasiadas veces en la vida y la despreciaba.

Ella añadió fríamente:

—Avalaré con la escritura de mi nave como garantía.

Él asintió.

—Muy bien. La mantendré aquí durante ese periodo. —Cortó la transmisión.

Queriendo lanzar por los aíres al médico por su condescendencia, miró la pantalla en blanco.

Durante el más breve instante, consideró pedir a su hermano, Natsu, o a su hermana,

Mira, el dinero, pero sabía que no poseían nada más que ella.

Debido a los tratamientos médicos necesarios de Mira y las medicinas, ella siempre se retrasaba en sus deudas y pedía dinero a Erza y Natsu. Natsu, como ella, tendría mucho si Mira y Miliana pudieran alguna vez aprender a administrar el suyo. Y si no estuviera ayudándola a pagar las deudas restantes de su padre.

Erza suspiró. Incluso si se lo pedía, su hermano y hermana tendrían que pedirlo prestado, y el tipo de gente con quien trataban era incluso peor que los que iban tras Miliana. La última cosa que quería era verlos heridos.

Familia.

Era todo lo que había tenido al crecer huérfana en las calles. Era todo en lo que uno siempre podía depender. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella y sus hermanos se habían unido para sobrevivir. Se cubrían las espaldas los unos a los otros. Ahora Miliana la necesitaba y nada ni nadie podría impedirle salvar la vida de su hermana.

Costase lo que costase, no podía permitir que Natsu supiera lo que había pasado. Imprudente y exaltado hasta el extremo, iría tras los responsables, y no podía soportar la idea de él postrado al lado de Miliana en el hospital.

O peor, siendo detenido por ello. Sin mencionar, que eso era lo último que se podían permitir.

Era la mayor y era su responsabilidad resolver esto.

Con una mano determinada, puso su blaster enfundado sobre el mostrador, apretándolo hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Tal vez no tenía la mejor ocupación del universo, pero la mantenía alimentada. El estómago le retumbó negándolo.

No necesito oír eso de ti, también. Todo el mundo quería ofrecerle hoy su postura

Cogió el arma, se puso de pie y se fue a su dormitorio en la esquina, donde se cambió su único vestido por las ropas de trabajo. Se puso el ceñido traje de combate negro, la armadura crujió mientras se sujetaba la parte delantera y el cuello. Era viejo y pasado de moda, pero el Armstitch costaba demasiado para que se comprara uno nuevo.

Algún día, sin embargo, tendría el dinero para ir a comprar otro.

Algún día…

Sí, eso es lo que has estado diciendo durante años.

Ignorando su voz interior que estaba segura que solo la exasperaría, se miró en el astillado y roto espejo. Los ojos cafes estaban hundidos, apagados y rodeados de círculos oscuros debido a la última noche de preocupación por su hermana.

Se tocó la cara, viendo gran parte de su madre en el exterior, pero sabiendo que la similitud no iba más allá. Todo lo que siempre había querido era ser igual de amable, cariñosa y dulce mujer que había sido su madre.

No lo era.

A diferencia de su madre, no creía en la bondad innata de los demás. Crecer responsable del bienestar de tres hermanos pequeños la había enseñado desde el principio la necesidad de tener un exterior duro.

La vida era dura y la gente no tenía ningún valor y entendía sus amargos corazones. Ese era el único código en el que creía.

Trisa. Así era como la llamaba Natsu. Era solo como un pequeño animal con aguijón que disparaba sus púas envenenadas a sus enemigos. Mejor golpear primero que ser una víctima.

Además, se negaba a pedir disculpas.

Siempre había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, mantener a su familia unida y a salvo. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, pondría nunca en peligro lo que tanto había luchado por mantener.

Con el alma cargada por su convicción, sacó el pequeño blaster de reserva de la caja y comprobó el nivel de carga antes de metérselo en la bota derecha. Después se ató el otro blaster a la derecha de su cadera y deslizó las dagas en las vainas personalizadas que estaban escondidas entre la ropa.

Era hora de hacer negocios.

Dio dos pasos a la cocina donde el viejo ordenador portátil de su padre descansaba sobre el mostrador. Solo había dos maneras legales para una mujer sin educación de obtener la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba, la prostitución y la caza de recompensas. Se negaba a vender su cuerpo, y al menos como un rastreador por libre, era capaz de mantener su juramento como un Exterminador mientras limpiaba algo de la inmundicia de las ciudades. El mismo tipo de inmundicia que se alimentaba de gente como Miliana

Esos que trataban de alimentarse de ella.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, abrió el ordenador y escribió su código de rastreadora. Las hojas de recompensas pendientes actualizadas. Deseosa de seguir con la caza, miró a los peores criminales existentes, violadores, asesinos, pedófilos, terroristas y aquellos que eran las cuatro clases combinadas.

Erza hojeó rápidamente entre ellos, buscando un objetivo apropiado cuya recompensa pudiera pagar la mayoría de lo que debía.

De repente lo encontró.

La sangre comenzó a correr con la emoción de un objetivo seriamente prominente que acababa de ser añadido a la lista.

—C.I. Jellal se busca muerto por el presidente Gourish por secuestro, violación y sospechoso de asesinato de su hija Levy Mc Garden. Se busca vivo —multiplicaba por tres la recompensa Gourish la cual era asombrosa— por el gobierno Miatsu por robo, asesinato, traición y fuga de la prisión. —La cantidad que ofrecían por él los Miatsu pagaría las deudas de Miliana, la factura del hospital, las hipotecas sobre su nave, y le quedaría un poco para vivir durante un tiempo

Siempre que su hermana se comportara.

Por no hablar, que no tendría que decapitarle para los Miatsus. Se estremeció al leer el contrato de muerte. El presidente quería a Jellal entregado en trozos y aunque no la importaba matar a un criminal, nunca quiso diseccionar a uno para recoger la recompensa.

Gah, ¿qué había hecho Jellal a Levy Mc Garden para justificar ese tipo de odio?

—Eres un malvado bastardo…

Vivo o muerto no iba a ser fácil, por eso la recompensa era tan alta. Erza se mordió el labio por la indecisión.

El nombre de Jellal era más que bien conocido y más que bien temido. Se había hecho una reputación por ser el mejor pirata informático y ladrón de archivos en el universo conocido. Y antes de que hubiera dejado atrás la adolescencia había sido encarcelado por los Miatsu.

Dos veces.

Los rumores de su crueldad circulaban en el pequeño grupo de rastreadores al que estaba asociada. Por lo que sabía, ningún otro rastreador libre había intentado nunca atraparle, lo que en si decía mucho de su peligrosa reputación.

Los rastreadores de recompensas que fueron enviados tras él casi nunca regresaron.

El puñado lo suficientemente afortunado que volvió, nunca lo hizo completamente ileso.

No importaba. Apartó la duda y la incertidumbre. Nunca antes había fallado en una misión. La vida de Miliana dependía de su éxito y no le fallaría esta vez.

Firmando con su nombre en la pantalla y deslizando el dedo índice para dejar la huella, aceptó el contrato.

Continura…

Y asi damos inicio a una nueva adaptación! Este fic es en base a una de las novelas de la saga la Liga de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Espero y les guste!

**Liv-Scarlett** : Me anima saber que te gustaron las adaptaciones anteriores, espero que también te guste esta :D Amante fantasma también me gusto bastante, sobre todo porque los personajes se prestaban bastante bien para ser adaptados, tuve que leer varios de sus libros para ver a cual adaptar a Jellal y Erza en esta saga de La Liga, amante fantasma es de la misma autora pero de la saga cazadores oscuros, muy largas ambas jaja


	3. Perseguido

El infierno tenía un montón de interpretaciones. Jellal lo sabía mejor que nadie. En su vida, había logrado superar la mayoría de las variaciones comunes y descubrir una multitud de nuevas.

¿Por qué, cada vez que pensaba que había domesticado la vida, la bestia traidora se daba la vuelta y le mordía en el culo?

Levantando la cabeza, detectó el sonido de pisadas en el pavimento mojado detrás de él, mientras caminaba hacia la bahía donde había atracado su caza. La cólera lo arrastró.

Deslizó su mano más cerca de sus armas ocultas. Había sido acechado las suficientes veces en su vida para reconocer el sonido de alguien siguiéndole mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Esta noche, no estaba de humor para ocuparse de eso.

Las farolas brillaban contra los charcos que se secaban mientras salpicaba con sus botas. El vapor siseó de un escape de calderas y chimeneas, añadiendo misterio a la noche de otra manera serena.

A menos que se equivocara en su suposición, lo cual nunca hacía, seis hombres estaban detrás de él. Sólo Jellal y los seis caminaban calle abajo a esta hora tardía... otro factor que le dijo que quienquiera que fuera buscaba algo...

A él.

—Vengan a conseguirlo —masculló, incapaz de encontrar una pizca de paciencia para alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de matarlo.

La poca paciencia que poseía se había terminado hacía unas horas.

Acaben de cometer un grave error, chicos. Definitivamente, no querría ser ustedes

Porque esta noche quería sangre, sin ser selectivo sobre de quién sería. Estaban definitivamente en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Nunca ataques a un objetivo que ya está furioso con alguien más y con el universo en general... alguien que ansía una pelea y a un chivo expiatorio. Nunca les iba bien a los contrincantes.

Durante los últimos dos días, había sido golpeado por un flujo constante de absoluta mierda irritante. El punto culminante era la nueva recompensa ofrecida por su cabeza, lo que había atraído a cada necesitado rastreador libre y asesino a corta distancia.

Es tan bueno ser yo…

Más temprano ese día, había sido atacado por un grupo de asesinos y le habían dañado su precioso caza durante el proceso. Pero lo absolutamente mejor…

Su mejor amigo, Gajeel Inferno, no sólo se había acostado con la mujer que Jellal fue acusado de violar y asesinar, sino que se había escondido con ella, garantizando así que la cabeza de Jellal fuera el precio por su jodida y condenada relación. Ahora, la vida era demasiado repugnante para describirla y en realidad estaba cansado de preocuparse de eso.

Ninguna vez en los últimos dos días había podido siquiera echar una siesta, y el sueño profundo siempre lo ponía más tenso de lo normal... y reducía la mecha en un temperamento ya notablemente caliente.

Jellal sacó el seguro de su arma y deslizó su mano sobre la dura empuñadura de hueso. Esta noche, sus cazadores aprenderían una valiosa lección sobre los irritados Mits (Miatsu: es la raza de Jellal) que no consiguen dormir lo suficiente.

Con un rápido giro, se metió dentro de un callejón a su derecha. Era el momento de ponerle fin a este disparate y conseguir un poco de tiempo para dormir.

Refugiándose en una pequeña alcoba oscura, intentó ignorar el olor apestoso de la basura en descomposición que delineaba al callejón detrás de él. Él había crecido en callejones sucios como este, con el hedor de la calle arrullándole para dormir en la noche. Apretó los dientes con furia, el olor y los recuerdos no hacían nada para mejorar su mal humor.

Podría haber sido concebido en la cuneta. Se rehusaba a morir en una. Los pasos se aproximaron. Él se puso rígido en anticipación.

—¿Deberíamos entrar a por él, o esperamos hasta que vuelva a salir?

Puso los ojos en blanco ante ese estúpido comentario. El orador había sido un varón con un ligero acento Extranjero en su voz. El calor ardió a fuego lento en la sangre de Jellal mientras se preparaba para la pelea que se avecinaba.

—Tú entras y miras si es un callejón sin salida. Podría haber escapado ya de nosotros.

—¿Yo? —la voz se quebró.

—¡Sólo hazlo!

Un mugriento varón humano de edad madura tropezó dentro del callejón como si alguien le hubiera empujado. A diferencia de sus propios ojos, que veían mejor por la noche que por el día, Jellal supo que el bajo y gordo hombre tendría que esperar algunos minutos antes de que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el gordo y pequeño roedor cuando se diera cuenta de que sólo los separaban noventa centímetros?

—Se ve bien para tu entierro, ¿eh? —se burló Jellal.

El hombre respingó, intentando enfocar sus ojos en el pequeño rincón oscurecido que ocultaba a Jellal.

Mientras el hombre intentaba alcanzar a su arma, Jellal le agarró el brazo. Tiró del arma de la cadera del hombre y la arrojó a través del callejón en un contenedor donde aterrizó con un resonante traqueteo.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó el hombre con temblorosa voz.

Jellal le empujó lejos de él y se giró para afrontar a un oscuro varón gigante, que conducía a otros cuatro humanos hacia él.

Un humanoide feo, de carne marrón verdosa, se alzaba varios centímetros por encima de él. Un gruñido retorcía sus delgados labios que habría puesto a la mayoría de los hombres de rodillas temblando de miedo. Pero Jellal reconocía las tácticas de miedo cuando las veía, y no había quedado mucho en la vida que lo asustara.

Aún así, no era a menudo que alguien empequeñeciera la altura de Jellal y encontraba ese hecho un poco perturbador.

—C.I. Jellal —habló el Gigante con voz ronca y un acento profundo—. Vas a ser enviado de vuelta a la cárcel bajo custodia Gourish… Muerto.

Porque afrontémoslo, muerto sería más fácil.

O eso es lo que pensaban.

Jellal apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el gran cuchillo apuntado a su garganta. Los Gigantes tenían aversión a los blasters, entonces, sus habilidades con la daga y el cuchillo eran tales que no lo ponían en ninguna desventaja.

Lo que el idiota no sabía era que Jellal había crecido en prisión donde o aprendías a manejar un cuchillo…O morías.

Jellal chasqueó la lengua cuando el extraterrestre retrocedió para otro golpe.

—¿Fallaste conmigo tan cerca? ¿Qué? ¿Faltaste a tus clases de entrenamiento para asesino? Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Siquiera te molestaste en aparecer o eres simplemente incompetente? —agregó un poco de distancia entre sí mismo y el cuchillo negro, de cubierta venenosa del asesino.

Un arañazo con eso y moriría. Rápidamente.

Y muy dolorosamente.

Se mofó del Gigante.

—Siento que debería advertirte que estoy de un humor realmente malo

El pequeño hombre regresó al lado de los demás que permanecían de pie tras ellos, con la estúpida suposición de que Jellal caería bajo la espada del Gigante.

Ya aprenderían.

—¡Estarás de peor humor cuando te llevemos adentro muerto!

Jellal hizo una mueca de dolor ante un comentario tan estúpido que ni siquiera valía una respuesta ruda.

¿Qué drogas estarían tomando? No había sobrevivido tanto en las calles para hacer que estos idiotas lo mataran ahora.

El Gigante se abalanzó.

Jellal fácilmente se apartó de su camino y lo pateó contra la pared, tan fuerte, que se echó impulsivamente para atrás alejándose de ella y chocó con el contenedor. El extraterrestre aterrizó en un montón sobre el suelo.

—¿Quién sigue?

Los demás se arrojaron para atacar. Jellal golpeo el tacón de su bota contra el suelo, liberando la espada en el dedo del pie y girando para atrapar al primero que lo alcanzó en el cuello. Su asaltante se cayó en la calle, gritando por la herida.

El siguiente intentó dispararle. Jellal esquivó la explosión y el láser cortó a otro miembro de su grupo, que murió tan rápidamente que ni siquiera hizo un sonido. Atrapando al tipo que le había disparado por la muñeca, Jellal uso el blaster para dispararle a otro asesino antes de cortarle la garganta y tirarlo al suelo.

Solo quedaban dos. El Gigante y la gorda comadreja humana quién había entrado primero en el callejón. El humano sacó su blaster para apuntar a su cabeza.

Hastiado de ellos, Jellal sacó su propio blaster y le disparó al humano en la mano que sujetaba el arma. Olvidó su arma, ya que cayó al suelo, y el cobarde se dejó caer en la sucia calle lloriqueando como un bebé.

Jellal se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Gigante que ahora había recobrado el equilibrio. Comprobando dos veces la condición de los demás, vio que los tres humanos estaban todavía vivos, pero fuera de combate.

Los otros dos estaban muertos.

Bien.

Jellal observó al Gigante de cerca mientras el extraterrestre se abalanzaba hacia él. Le atrapó la muñeca antes de que el cuchillo pudiera hacer contacto con su piel. El Gigante intentó liberarse, pero Jellal se mantuvo firme con una mano.

—¿Dime? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué huele muy mal y grita como una niña?

Le disparó al Gigante en la rodilla.

El Gigante gritó como una mujer encontrando a su mejor amiga perdida desde hacía tiempo mientras se desplomaba en la calle, su cuchillo envenenado cayó sobre el suelo con un tintineo metálico.

Jellal pateó el cuchillo en la oscuridad, fuera del alcance del asesino.

—Eso está bien. Tú.

El Gigante le miró.

—Un blaster contra un cuchillo no es justo.

Se acercó a él lentamente.

—No me digas… De modo que será mi incentivo pelear justamente. Quieres justicia, juega con niños. Si vienes a mí, haz tu testamento. Bajando la mirada hacia la herida abierta en la pierna del Gigante, arqueó la ceja ante el hueso escamoso que sobresalía.

—Nunca me habría imaginado que los Gigantes tuviesen huesos articulados. Muy interesante. Me pregunto cómo se verá el resto de tu esqueleto.

El miedo ardió profundamente en los ojos del extraterrestre.

Jellal deslizó la placa de nuevo a su blaster y comprobó el nivel de carga.

Satisfecho, disparó varias rondas más, soltó el gatillo y lo dejó chasquear fuertemente en su lugar. Eso debería hacer que se mearan en los pantalones.

A esos que estaban todavía con vida, claro.

Los demás ya lo habían hecho.

Clavó fríamente los ojos en los asesinos.

—Sugiero que se retracten de su contrato contra mí antes de que los tenga de rodillas. La próxima vez que se abalancen sobre mí, las autoridades tendrán que hacer un análisis de ADN para identificar sus restos.

Los Gigantes lo miraron con odio, pero Jellal reconoció el miedo que había debajo del odio.

Había dejado claro su punto. Estos asesinos nunca más le molestarían.

Satisfecho, volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el humano que todavía lloriqueaba. El hombre había logrado atar una bufanda andrajosa alrededor de su mano herida y lo estaba observando como si esperara que Jellal los matara.

Probablemente debería, pero no tenía mucha de esa sangre fría.

Al menos no esta noche.

—Hay un hospital a dos manzanas a vuestra derecha. Sugiero que lo usen —los dejó para cuidar de sus heridas.

Ninguna buena obra queda impune.

No hay duda de que viviría para arrepentirse de su misericordia esta noche como se arrepentía siempre que había sido alguna vez amable con alguien. Siempre regresaba para morderlo en el culo.

Así sea.

Cansado por la oleada interminable de asesinos y rastreadores que siempre lo buscaban, se dirigió a la bahía de aterrizaje calle abajo y trepó a bordo de su nave de combate lisa y negra, la cual todavía tenía marcas de la quemadura en la pintura de su anterior ataque.

Con algo de suerte, podría pasar las próximas horas sin alguien más intentando matarlo.

Lo dudaba.

—De todas las ocasiones para quedarse sin whisky… —calculó que su botella estaría vacía.

Pero una cosa estaba clara, la próxima vez que alguien se abalanzara sobre él, no iba a ser tan agradable. Estaba cansado de que se le culpara de crímenes que no había cometido…cansado de luchar por una vida que no parecía valer el esfuerzo.

Básicamente, estaba sólo cansado, y punto.

Sí, está bien, era la penitencia por todos los crímenes que había cometido y se había salido con la suya.

Esa era siempre una posibilidad.

Por supuesto, su peor crimen había sido sobrevivir a una vida que debería haberlo matado antes de que aprendiera a caminar. . .

Crees que eres especial, ¿verdad? Tú y esos arrogantes ojos, justo como tu madre. Pero no eres nada, chico. Eres de mis genes, cortados de la misma tela que yo. Exactamente. Como. Yo. Así que no creas que eres mejor porque no lo eres. Somos mierda y eso es todo lo que alguna vez seremos. Por lo menos yo sé cómo ganar dinero. Tú ni siquiera puedes dar un golpe sin llorar como tu hermana.

Bastardo inútil.

Jellal todavía podía ver la mirada de odio en la cara de su padre. Sentir el golpe de su puño cada vez que Jellal caía en el error de estar demasiado cerca a él. Sí, el viejo de mierda tenía razón. Al final, no valía nada.

No queriendo ir hacia allá, comprobó sus coordenadas.

No tardó en alcanzar su planeta hogar, cercano a Kildara. Desafortunadamente, el sol de media tarde colgaba a gran altura sobre la ciudad, sus rayos brillantes y deslumbrantes hacían a sus fotosensibles ojos Miatsu lagrimear en señal de protesta.

Odiaba el día, el calor, el ruido… la luz que no escondía nada de la fealdad de la calle.

Aunque vivía en el mejor distrito de Broma, todo lo que tenía que hacer era viajar a través de tres cuadras y vería a bastantes personas sin hogar, empobrecidas, retorcerse con su estómago en carne viva. Él se había esmerado en olvidar su pasado, pero simplemente no parecía posible. Cada vez que pensaba que había logrado enterrar esa mierda tan profundo que nunca podría surgir, algo o alguien siempre se lo traía de regreso con afilada y precisa brutalidad.

Asqueado, entró en su inmenso apartamento. Tenía demasiados problemas con los que tratar y estaba realmente demasiado cansado para pensar.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el sofá negro de cuero antes de recoger el mando para bajar las persianas ocultando la luz brillante del sol.

Apoyó la cabeza contra las frías tablillas de metal y suspiró. Nunca en su vida había estado más asqueado. Gajeel estaba enamorado de Levy McGarden y su padre estaba dispuesto a crucificarlos.

¿Por qué Gajeel no le escuchaba y la devolvía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? ¿Qué clase de tonto con un precio en su cabeza se enamoraba de una princesa de un planeta que lo quería muerto?

Jellal se frotó ante el latido repentino en sus sienes, rechazando la devoción de su amigo por una mujer que haría que los mataran.

Qué idiota. Las mujeres eran traidoras.

Todas ellas. Y Levy ya había mostrado su propia cara. En el momento en que había visto lo que eran. . . lo que habían hecho en su pasado. . . había vomitado y lo había maldecido exactamente como todos los demás.

Mentirosa harita. Pero entonces, habiendo sido lo suficientemente estúpido una vez como para pensar que una mujer dejaría pasar su pasado por la persona en la que se había convertido, comprendía la idiotez de Gajeel mejor de lo que quisiera.

Pero todo era una mentira. Nadie se libraba de su pasado. Sin importar lo duro que lo intentaran.

Los hombres eran ciegos y tontos, y las mujeres debilitaban el alma y robaban el corazón. Entonces, cuando ambos están en sus posesiones, ellas los aplastan con fuerza contra el suelo.

Perras.

Incapaz de soportarlo, fue al bar, agarró un vaso y una botella del whisky más fuerte que tenía. Mientras lo vertía, su mirada cayó en el animal de peluche y el portarretratos de su hijo.

Dai...

Respingó por el sufrimiento mientras los recuerdos amargos desgarraban a través de él.

Minerva, escúchame. No soy mi padre. Nunca te lastimaría.

No, tú eres peor que tu padre. Al menos él permaneció en la cuneta donde pertenecía. Tú. . . tú me hiciste creer las mentiras que dijiste. Que eras decente y respetable. Dijiste que tu padre era un hombre de negocios. ¡Bastardo! Su mujer le había rastrillado en tono burlón tan sembrado de odio que quedó marcado para siempre en su memoria.

¿Cómo pude dejarte alguna vez entrar en mi vida?

Nunca te lastimaría a ti o a Dai. Por favor, escúchame.

Ella le había abofeteado tan fuerte, que el golpe le había cortado el labio. Si cualquier otro se hubiera atrevido a eso, lo habría cortado por la mitad. Pero nada lo había apartado de ella.

¡Fuera! Ya he llamado a los guardias para arrestarte. ¡Si alguna vez te veo otra vez, aunque me ayudes, te dispararé yo misma!

Esto, de la mujer que él había vivido para hacer feliz. La mujer a quien le había dado todo.

Su corazón. Su alma. Su vida.

Al final, no importó que él la hubiera tratado como a la realeza y hubiera vendido su alma por una sola rosa para hacerla sonreír. Minerva lo había traicionado y le había quitado todo lo que alguna vez le había importado por ninguna otra razón que la de que su padre había sido un bastardo de primer rango y Jellal, en vez de acostarse y morir, había peleado por forjarse una vida mejor.

En toda su vida no le había importado que fuera mierda para el mundo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso. Fue el día en el que se había convertido en mierda para su mujer e hijo el que le había arruinado.

Todo lo que alguna vez había querido era a una persona que no lo culpara por su ascendencia. Una mujer que pudiera mirarlo como si fuera un hombre y no un monstruo que fuera a hacerle daño.

Entonces, le había hecho la pregunta más estúpida y más patética de su vida. Me amaste alguna vez. . . ¿Siquiera un poco?

¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú? Eres un mentiroso, un ladrón y un convicto. Todo lo que quería era tu dinero. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido la verdad sobre ti. . . Me das asco.

¡Fuera!

Sí, no hubo tal cosa como el amor. Era un mito hecho por imbéciles que sólo querían vender historias y la gente del círculo no podía darse el lujo de los tontos ingenuos. No entendía el amor de cualquier manera. Los dioses sabían que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Era tan escurridizo para él como el sueño.

Con su furia muriendo con el último pensamiento, agarró el marco de su hijo, el peluche y la botella, y pasó por detrás de sus dos sofás opuestos.

Reprimiendo un bostezo, se dirigió a su dormitorio en la parte de atrás. Después, metería el sentido a golpes en Gajeel. Ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era unas buenas ocho horas sólidas de inconsciente descanso.

Sabes que aquí no es seguro.

Sí, su apartamento había sido seriamente comprometido, pero maldita sea, no había ido para que lo echaran por nada de su casa. Si llegaban por él aquí, aprenderían.

Y si le mataran, la verdad, ¿a quién le importaría? Sin desvestirse o quitarse su blaster, se arrojó boca abajo en el ligero colchón de plumas que exhaló debajo de su peso. Agarró firmemente su suave almohada de plumas debajo de la cabeza, y suspiró con profunda satisfacción antes de rodar sobre su espalda. Algunas horas de esto y estaría tan bien como nuevo.

Se enderezó para dejar el retrato y el juguete de Dai en su mesita de noche, luego tomó un profundo trago de whisky directamente de la botella y lo dejó a un lado. Recostándose en la cama, cerró los ojos.

Gah, nada se sentía mejor que esto…

Justo cuando comenzaba a dormitar, oyó un abrupto clic en el cuarto principal que sonó como si alguien hubiera desactivado su sistema de alarma y abierto la puerta principal.

Con los sentidos alerta, se tensó, obligándose a quedarse inmóvil y escuchar.

Cuando no oyó nada más, se preguntó si se habría imaginado el sonido. Caramba, no era probablemente nada más que una alucinación traída de su sueño profundo... o nervios agotados... que oían a asesinos abalanzándose sobre él desde cada sombra.

Por supuesto que el alcohol tampoco ayudaba.

El sonido amortiguado y acolchado de botas contra su suelo de madera apenas alcanzó sus oídos. No había nada imaginario en eso. Alguien definitivamente se escabullía a través de su departamento.

Demonios… ¿Tendría alguna vez una noche de sueño completa?

Apretando los dientes, Jellal deslizó su blaster fuera de su pistolera de cuero. Había una única cosa que lo ponía realmente furioso... gente desconocida en su casa. Él no irrumpía en las casas de otras personas y, maldita sea, esperaba la misma cortesía.

Bueno, quienquiera que fuera, estaba a punto de recibir una lección memorable de modales.

Jellal se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hacia la puerta, con el blaster agarrado fuertemente en la mano. Se pegó contra la pared y empujó el mando para descorrer la puerta.

Nada.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, miró alrededor de la habitación principal desde la seguridad de su posición medio oculta detrás de la pared. No había ni una sombra en la tenue luz de su apartamento. Jellal se burló de su paranoia. Definitivamente, la falta de sueño.

¿Qué se imaginaría después? ¿Pequeñas bestias peludas bailando tap en su sofá u otras criaturas fantasmagóricas acercándosele a hurtadillas en la ducha?

Dando un clic sobre el disparador del blaster volviendo a ponerle el seguro, bajó el arma y se estiró para cerrar la puerta.

La luz relampagueó contra el cañón plateado de un blaster apuntando directamente a su pecho desde el escondite de la pared opuesta

Continuara…

**Liv-Scarlett**: Si, en esta historia se nota bastante la preocupación de Erza por su familia y a falta de padres ella actúa como tal. Pobre Jellal, no puede ni dormir tranquilo en su propia casa :'( Dentro de poco veremos que tan cierto es lo que dicen de él. Un gusto leer tus reviews!

Un agradecimiento a todas las personas que siguen este fic! Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en preguntar. Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	4. Acorralada

—No te muevas —ordenó una suave y melodiosa voz femenina.

Jellal arqueó una ceja. No todos los días alguien lo sorprendía, especialmente una mujer que tenía una voz que tendía a la seducción.

—¿O qué? —deseaba poder echar un vistazo a quienquiera que hubiera sido más astuto que él. Tenía que serlo, porque esto nunca le había pasado. Ella liberó el seguro del disparador de su blaster.

Jellal no era propenso a aterrorizarse, el tener a gente apuntándole con sus armas era de lo más común, pero no solía enfrenarse a atacantes que no veía.

Sobre todo en su casa.

—¿Eres un asesino o un rastreador? — preguntó.

—Rastreador Libre.

Los rastreadores libres, a diferencia de los asesinos, por regla general tenían conciencia. Y puesto que aún estaba respirando y no muerto, le dijo que su contrato era con vida, lo cual le daba un gran margen para ocuparse de ella.

—Bien.

Él le arrebató el blaster de las manos. Una explosión de crepitante rojo se levantó hacia el techo, chamuscando una gran brecha oscura a través de la pintura blanca. Maldijo por la mancha. Había luchado demasiado tiempo y muy duro para conseguir salir de las calles y tener una preciosa casa para que viniera alguien y comenzara a destruirla.

—Nadie arruina mi casa.

Agarró una pequeña y sedosa muñeca, y sacudió con fuerza a la mujer para tenerla a la vista. El shock lo sacudió mientras miraba a la cara de un sorprendido ángel.

Maldita sea, era hermosa. En ese instante de vacilación, ella lanzó directamente la rodilla a la ingle. Pura agonía se propagó a través de él. Sin alieno, se dobló con una afilada maldición. Erza sacó el blaster de reserva de su bota y apuntó a C.I. Jellal: violador, asesino, traidor y ladrón. Era enorme y poderoso. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca si quería tener éxito. Sin quitarle ojo, se acuclilló para recuperar los otros dos blasters del suelo.

El hombre que tenía delante no era el tipo habitual con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar. No sólo era más refinado, sino que algo orgulloso y primitivo emanaba de cada molécula de su cuerpo. Sólo una palabra podría definirlo.

Sexy.

Y ella estaba lejos de ser inmune a ello.

A diferencia de las otras tres o cuatro clases de criminales que había rastreado, éste poseía un aire de sofisticación. Cuando hablaba, no era en un rudo e ignorante dialecto callejero, lo hacía con una fluida voz de barítono que resonaba profundamente desde su interior. Su cadencia y sintaxis eran las de un hombre educado o un aristócrata, no las de un ratero de baja ralea.

Tomando un profundo aliento, se recuperó de su patada, algo que ella nunca había visto hacer tan rápidamente a un hombre. Se apartó de ella con la poderosa y ágil gracia de un depredador.

Cierto que todavía cojeaba, pero había una fluidez inconfundible.

Eso era. Eso era lo que sentía de él. Tenía un crudo magnetismo animal. Se movía como una pantera enjaulada, elegante, tensa y mortífera.

Cruel.

Y atacó de súbito como un relámpago. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la tenía completamente desarmada.

Lo volvió a patear. Él se dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la pared.

Erza utilizó el rebote para impulsarse y lanzarle un duro golpe a la mandíbula.

Gruñendo, él la agarró. Ella se giró y le dio una patada desde atrás. Jellal la maldijo por su habilidad. Ella era increíble cuando se trataba de pelear. Y cada vez que trataba de inmovilizarla, escapaba.

Siseó cuando le lanzó otro golpe al estómago.

¡Mátala!

Pero tenía una mala sospecha acerca de su identidad y si era quien creía. . .

Mejor llevar su ritmo sobre el suelo que la alternativa.

De sus mangas aparecieron dos cuchillos.

Ella se acercó a él, acuchillando. Él levantó el brazo para bloquear su ataque. Sus antebrazos se estrellaron, entonces, ella deslizó el brazo con la cuchilla. Lo cortó directamente hasta la piel a través de su protección.

—Hija de…

Ella le dio un pisotón.

—Ríndete, convicto. No tengo que llevarte vivo.

Él la miró encolerizadamente mientras trataba de inmovilizarla nuevamente, fallando.

—Entonces, mejor prepárate para matarme porque será de la única manera en que iré.

Erza le dio un cabezazo para después lanzarle una patada en tijereta contra el pecho. En un fluido balanceo, recogió su blaster del suelo y lo apuntó contra él.

Finalmente, él se congeló.

—Bonito ataque —se burló ella, agitando el cañón de su arma hacia el dormitorio. Esta vez supo que debía mantener una buena distancia entre ellos.

Con sus llameantes ojos fuego, obedeció de tal manera que ella supo que no acostumbraba a seguir órdenes.

No, ella podría decir por su arrogante y burlona sonrisa que este hombre era un líder o un solitario.

Nunca un seguidor.

—Ni la mitad de bonito que el tuyo.

Él se frotó la ingle significativamente. Ella se encogió de hombros ante su sarcasmo.

—El que espera, pierde.

El fiero semblante ceñudo que puso Jellal le dijo que no le gustaba el viejo proverbio Gondarion. Haciendo caso omiso de su mirada, ella le lanzó un par de esposas. Aterrizaron sobre sus botas con un suave tintineo.

—Póntelas rápido o te mandaré directamente al infierno.

Él recogió las esposas en su puño como si le asquearan. Por su oscura mirada endurecida, ella juró que en realidad podía oler el peligro que irradiaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

Ella tensó su dedo sobre el gatillo, esperando que le lanzara las esposas a la cara. No sería la primera vez que un fugitivo había reaccionado de esa manera y ella tenía algunos trucos más para mostrar si elegía ese movimiento.

Un fuerte silbido resonó en la sala detrás de ella. Sorprendida, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había venido para ayudarlo. Antes de que pudiera enfocar la atención en lo que era el ruido, las manos de Jellal se cerraron alrededor de las suyas.

¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? Todavía debería estar en el otro lado de la habitación. Con su corazón acelerado, ella luchó por su arma, pateando y dándole puñetazos con la furia atravesando todo su cuerpo. Si él lograba coger su blaster, seguramente la mataría. Su agarre se tensó alrededor de su mano, entumeciendo sus dedos hasta que ella apenas pudo sentir la rugosa culata de su blaster. Trató de darle un cabezazo, pero él lo esquivó demasiado rápido.

Para su horror, la pistola cayó al suelo con un pesado golpe.

Maldiciendo, volvió a su estricta formación y le lanzó un puñetazo a la garganta. Jellal atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera conectar con su tráquea. Torciéndole el brazo dolorosamente tras la espalda, él la recogió y la lanzó sobre su hombro.

Erza maldijo mientras luchaba. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y golpes, él se arrodilló, recogió los blasters del suelo para después lanzarla sobre su cama. El suave colchón sin bultos la sobresaltó durante un brevísimo momento antes de que el verdadero pánico la consumiera. Él permaneció de pie a unos metros de la cama, contemplándola con sus oscuros ojos.

Su visión se nubló. Gruñendo, ella se lanzó de cabeza hacia él con un único objetivo, escapar con vida y con su cuerpo intacto.

Jellal cambió el ajuste de su blaster de matar a aturdir y le disparó en el hombro antes de que pudiera llegar a él. Un suave jadeo escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se dilataron mientras se aferraba el hombro para después desplomarse en el suelo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le molestó. Él había sido aturdido suficientes veces como para saber que ella tendría un rabioso dolor de cabeza cuando se despertara.

Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Ella parecía determinada a ser una pequeña cozu.

Negando con la cabeza en amarga diversión, se arrodilló a su lado para comprobarle el pulso. Satisfecho por no haberla herido, le dio un buen vistazo a sus pacíficos rasgos. Maldito fuera si ella no era la mujer más atractiva que jamás hubiera lanzado encima de su cama. No es que alguna vez hubiera hecho un hábito el lanzar mujeres allí, pero aún así…

La piel de su cuello era cálida y suave bajo su mano, algo totalmente en desacuerdo con su difícil comportamiento. Arrastrando el dedo por la cremosa mejilla, miró fijamente sus labios, que estaban ligeramente separados, mientras respiraba. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo serían de suaves, así como también otras dulces partes de su cuerpo.

Dolorosas molestias apuñalaron su ingle. Sí, eso es justo lo que necesitaba añadir a su ya jodido día. Acostarse con una mujer que quería entregarlo a sus enemigos. Una mujer que no tenía reparos en dispararle. O, mientras miraba su ensangrentado antebrazo, cortar partes de su cuerpo.

Si le quedara una sola neurona en la cabeza, le borraría la memoria y la dejaría en el agujero más próximo. Pero realmente no podía resignarse a ser tan cruel. A diferencia de ella, él tenía reparos acerca de entregar gente para que la torturaran, asesinaran y mutilaran.

Suspirando, la levantó del suelo y la trasladó de su habitación al sofá.

Maldita sea, no pesaba nada. ¿La mujer comía alguna vez? Si todavía fuera médico, le habría dado un diagnóstico sobre su nutrición. No podía estar saludable con este peso.

Sino que, como él, era una rata de cloaca y era difícil encontrar comida en las alcantarillas.

Ese tipo de hambre desesperada nunca se iba, incluso cuando había comida alrededor.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

—¿Jellal?

Lanzó una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a Natsu, que había visto el momento adecuado para llamarlo. Ese chico siempre había elegido momentos oportunos…

Con una última mirada a la curvilínea forma tendida sobre el sofá, cruzó la habitación y levantó el auricular que lo mantenía en contacto con los pilotos que trabajaban para él.

—Sí ¿qué necesitas?

—Mira acaba de llamar, aceptó una carrera en Lyrix. Quiere que la acompañe y no me atrevo a dejarla ir sola. Ya sabes lo agitado que es el lugar. De todos modos, tenía que hacer el embarque del Prinum para ti esta noche y ya que no puedo estar en dos lugares… ¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas conseguir a alguien para cubrirme?

Jellal volvió la mirada atrás hacia la rastreadora en su sofá, debatiéndose la cordura de dejarla.—¿Jellal?

Frunció el ceño al oír la ansiosa voz de Natsu. Natsu odiaba pedir ayuda y Jellal nunca se la había negado a un amigo necesitado. Además, Natsu no protegía nada como hacía con sus hermanas, y él respetaba la devoción del hombre. Si había algo que él entendía, es que la familia era lo primero.

Y Natsu era como un hermano para él.

—Claro, lo haré.

—Gracias, amigo, te lo debo.

Apagando el comunicador, Jellal arrojó el auricular sobre el mueble y sacudió la cabeza.

Natsu siempre ha sido un tanto protector cuando se trataba de sus hermanas. Tan protector que, en todos los años que Jellal lo había conocido, sólo había visto a una de sus hermana, Mira, y había sido por pura casualidad.

Algo malo le había ocurrido a uno de ellos cuando eran adolescentes y que había marcado severamente a Natsu. Jellal no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba, puesto que no tendía a entrometerse en las vidas personales de la gente.

Pensó que si Natsu quisiera que él lo supiera, voluntariamente se lo explicaría. Hasta entonces, no era asunto suyo. Un suave gemido volvió su atención a su problema actual.

Intrigado por su captura, regresó al sofá.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, esperando estar equivocado acerca de su identidad…

Ella no se parecía a sus hermanos. Al menos, no a Natsu o a Mira, pero los genes estaban revueltos. Él, en realidad tampoco se parecía en nada a su hermana o su madre.

A excepción de los ojos…

Hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio. Su padre bien que lo había castigado por compartir ese trozo de ADN de su madre. Lo triste era, que su padre la había amado y mientras habían estado juntos no había sido tan psicópata. Fue después de que ella saliera corriendo, que había vuelto su odio hacia los dos hijos que la perra había dejado atrás.

Apartó a la fuerza ese pensamiento y se quedó mirando a la rastreadora. Por ahora, yacía inmóvil, con su larga trenza roja cayendo sobre los cojines, hasta el suelo.

Recogiéndola, se maravilló por su textura de seda. Nunca había visto un cabello con ese matiz. Hebras rojo escarlata entrelazadas con oro, marrón y ceniza.

El traje de combate armado de cuero que llevaba era de un estilo pasado de moda, probablemente de hace diez años y, por el ajuste, parecía que lo había comprado usado.

Sin embargo, el corte favorecía su ágil y esbelta figura, incluso si el color no hacía nada para acentuar sus exóticos rasgos. Maldita sea, la mujer estaba modelada tensa y apretada, y él simplemente podría imaginársela envolviendo esas largas y sexys piernas en torno a su cuerpo mientras ella…

Basta, idiota.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo mientras la miraba y su entrepierna se endurecía. El perfiló la línea de sus carnosos y rosados labios con los nudillos, deleitándose en el leve y sensual cosquilleo de su aliento contra su piel.

No había estado con una mujer durante un tiempo. Demasiado malditamente largo, ahora que lo pensaba. Un hecho evidente, dado la forma en que su cuerpo deseaba a una mujer que quería su cabeza. Y no era la única parte que quería compartir con ella. No había una verdadera razón para la larga abstinencia, aparte de que no le gustaban los enredos personales, y las mujeres, mientras lo entretuvieran durante un par de horas, porque tenían el repugnante hábito de joder cualquier momento en cuanto les daba una oportunidad. Lo único que Minerva le había enseñado con claridad cristalina era que él no podría hacer lo suficiente en su vida adulta para olvidar todo lo malo que había hecho siendo un niño.

Más aún, nunca, ninguna mujer le perdonaría el vínculo genético que compartía con un monstruo.

Así que siempre mantuvo sus encuentros de una sola noche con mujeres que no lo conocieran. Mujeres con las que podría mantener una distancia segura, sin emociones. Y durante los últimos seis meses, no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna mujer ni remotamente atractiva.

Hasta ahora.

Estoy sicótico… como mi padre.

Tendría que estarlo incluso para mirar a una mujer como ella, quien estaba detrás de su culo para arrestarlo.

Y, aún así, ella le atraía por razones que no podía entender. Sus ojos enojados y cafés, estaban cerrados ahora, pero recordaba vívidamente la extraña y dorada sombra. Había algo muy familiar en esos ojos. Por su vida que no podía recordar lo que era.

También había algo en ella que le recordaba a su propia hermana. La forma única en que mantuvo en alto la cabeza cuando lo desafió como si se hubiera enfrentado a su peor pesadilla posible y todavía encontrara el coraje para continuar viva en ese camino brutal. Algo que una persona normal no notaría. Pero, para los que habían caminado con valentía a través del infierno, sido puestos a prueba y sufrido cicatrices por sus fuegos, era obvio.

Lástima que su hermana hubiera perdido ese valor.

El dolor atormentó su alma mientras luchaba contra la implacable pena que ninguna cantidad de tiempo parecía suficiente para aliviar. La visión de su cuerpo sin vida, empapado en sangre…

El pesar martilleó a través de él y cerró sus ojos, deseando poder regresar y salvar a su hermana. Si sólo hubiera sido mayor, tal vez podría haber hecho algo para ayudarla.

Mentira. No había habido ayuda para ninguno de ellos. Conocía ese hecho y todavía sufría con ello una y otra vez. Odiaba esa parte de sí mismo que no podía olvidarse de su pasado.

Pero esta rastreadora no era Meredy. Ella nunca se pondría en la línea de fuego para salvarlo. Para ella, no era nada más que el cheque de la paga, un fugitivo que tenía que ser devuelto porque no merecía vivir entre gente decente.

Lo que fuera que hiciese, no podía permitirse relajarse mientras la mantuviera dentro de su casa.

Con ese pensamiento, Jellal registró su cuerpo en busca de más armas para asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún otro medio de apuñalarlo.

Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las suaves curvas bajo sus manos mientras las deslizaba por el áspero cuero de su traje de combate, y encontraba arma tras arma.

Maldición, era como desarmar a La Liga…

O a él.

Céntrate…

Aunque era demasiado delgada para su gusto, sus músculos eran firmes, sin duda, a causa de horas de entrenamiento físico. Podía imaginarse fácilmente lo atractivo que su ágil cuerpo se vería envuelto con nada más que una sá sangre corrió como lava por sus venas mientras su entrepierna se ponía dura como la roca.

—Logra calmarte. No eres un adolescente excitado persiguiendo a la primera chica que te sonríe.

Era cierto, pero había algo en esta mujer. Algo que hacía hervir su sangre a fuego lento.

-Sí, ella quiere golpear tu culo, bastardo masoquista.

Deslizando las manos por encima de su firme pantorrilla, encontró un cuchillo metido entre la pernera de su pantalón. Lo sacó y estudió el intrincado diseño.

Mierda…

—Lo sabía.

El arma en su mano era legendaria. Un ave y una víbora entrelazados grabado en la empuñadura de plata, el símbolo de un Exterminador. Sólo una persona de su generación había pasado la formación de Exterminadores.

Erza Scarlet.

Con las sospechas confirmadas, suspiró molestamente. Vas a morir…

Sorpresa y disgusto corrieron a través de él.

Bueno, ¿No era típico? Después de meses de celibato por fin encuentras a una mujer que incendia tus hormonas y no sólo está tras tu cabeza de la peor manera posible, sino que es la apreciada hermana de uno de tus mejores amigos.

—Sólo dispara contra mí ahora y acaba de una vez.

Porque eso sería bueno en comparación a lo que Natsu le haría si se enteraba de que Jellal había disparado contra la hermana mayor que adoraba.

Él balanceó cuidadosamente la afilada hoja entre sus dedos y volvió la mirada sobre la rastreadora cuyo nombre haría que la mayoría de los fugitivos se entregaran inmediatamente.

Y no era tan extraño, dada la forma en que luchaba.

—Así que tú eres la infame Erza… — sacudió la cabeza asombrado de que una belleza tan pequeña pudiera inspirar tal mortífera reputación—. ¿Me pregunto qué diría Natsu si supiera que estás aquí?

Voy a cortarte las pelotas, Jellal.

Sí, probablemente lo haría…

En el mejor de los casos y si Jellal tenía suerte.

Si Natsu estaba teniendo un mal día. . .

Se estremeció.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su mala suerte, Jellal colocó el cuchillo encima de las otras armas y dispositivos que le había quitado. Cogió sus blasters y los guardó, junto con todo lo demás, en el muro de seguridad de su dormitorio.

¿Qué iba a hacer con ella?

La inesperada imagen de ella contorsionándose desnuda en su cama apareció ante sus ojos y sonrió con picardía. Eso era definitivamente lo que quería hacer con ella.

dejando las hormonas a un lado, tenía que ser práctico.

La mujer quería entregarlo a las autoridades. Los Exterminadores eran lamentablemente famosos por su inquebrantable sentido de la justicia y del honor. Y ella tenía su honor comprometido para arrestarlo sin importar los argumentos que él le diera.

No lo iban a ejecutar por crímenes que no había cometido y malditamente seguro que no podría matarla sin contrariar a Natsu.

Así que ¿dónde lo dejaba eso?

Jodido y marcado.

Tal vez debería llamar a Natsu después de todo…

Jellal se burló de la idea. Si conocía lo suficiente a su amigo, y lo conocía, Natsu lo mataría sólo por aturdirla.

Entonces, ¿qué opciones le quedaban?

Mátala. Oculta el cuerpo.

Si pudiera… Maldita sea, estúpida conciencia. ¿Por qué los dioses le dieron ese regalo? Definitivamente debería haber venido con una póliza de devolución.

Al final, no tuvo ninguna verdadera posibilidad de elección al respecto. Cuando recobrara el conocimiento en una hora o así, trataría de hacerla entrar en razón. Con suerte, no compartiría la falta de raciocinio e intelecto de su hermano.

Dioses, dejen que sea más razonable que Mira. De lo contrario, tendría que matarla.

Y mentir a Natsu por el resto de sus vidas.

Si…

Con ese pensamiento ante todo en la mente, se trasladó a la puerta de entrada y encendió de nuevo el escáner. Ahora, ella no tendría más alternativa que quedarse hasta que él pudiera pensar en la manera de escapar de esta enmarañada pesadilla con su vida intacta.

Erza gimió, sus sienes pulsando con dolorosos latidos. Parpadeando abrió sus ojos, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan horrible. Su vista se centró en la blanca pared de estuco delante de ella donde había colgado un hermoso cuadro de Chinergov. Mientras contemplaba la representación impresionista de un enorme y negro pájaro en vuelo, de inmediato recordó lo que había sucedido.

Dónde estaba.

¡Ese escurridizo bastardo había disparado contra ella! Con un grito ahogado se sentó, su cabeza protestando por el movimiento repentino.

Ignorando el dolor, forzó su borrosa visión a aclararse y examinar la habitación. Estaba vacía. Gracias a Dios.

El silencio zumbaba en sus oídos y se preguntó dónde había ido Jellal. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola?

Bueno, a ella no le importaba la respuesta. Mientras él no estuviera aquí, no podría matarla, o impedir que se fuera. Sigilosamente, en caso de que él estuviera en el dormitorio o

en el cuarto de baño, se deslizó fuera del sofá.

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la puerta y llegó a los controles. Antes de que sus dedos tocasen el pequeño teclado miró hacia arriba y rechinó los dientes con frustración. Él había reactivado el escáner.

¡Doble bastardo, podrida rata!

¿Realmente creíste que él lo haría más fácil para ti, no? No, pero una mujer siempre podía tenera esperanza de que una conmoción cerebral lo dejara estúpido y se lo pondría más fácil paraella.

Ojalá. . .

Quiso maldecir y golpear los casi invisibles rayos que cruzaban la cuadrícula de la puerta, pero sabía que si hacía eso, chamuscarían su carne con una quemadura mucho peor que cualquier fuego. Lo peor de todo, activarían una alarma.

Estaba a su merced.

Instintivamente trató de alcanzar sus armas. Como esperaba, ya no estaban junto con la caja de desbloqueo que había utilizado para abrir una brecha en el sistema de seguridad más temprano.

Apretando los puños, deseó poder estrangular a Jellal. Sin su caja de desbloqueo, no tenía esperanza de adivinar el código del escáner. Había diseñado sus sistemas e seguridad muy cuidadosamente y las secuencias de números eran demasiado complicadas para ser adivinadas alguna vez por una elección aleatoria, o recordadas de su anterior éxito.

Había un nueve…

En algún lugar.

Sí, eso no era exactamente útil.

Suspirando, miró alrededor de la habitación. No iba precisamente a estar aquí esperando a que regresara y descubriera que estaba despierta. Tenía que haber un arma en algún lugar de este gigante mausoleo.

Se encaminó a la cocina.

Tal vez deberías buscarlo a él primero…

No. Mejor conseguir un arma. Si por casualidad él estaba en una de las otras habitaciones, no quería que él supiera que estaba despierta hasta que tuviera alguna manera de protegerse a sí misma.

Gah, me duele la cabeza.

Es lo que te mereces por haberle permitido cogerte enseguida y tienes suerte que haya sido todo lo que te hiciera.

Muy cierto.

Con cuidado, en silencio, abrió los armarios y cajones buscando un cuchillo, pero en cambio, todo lo que encontró fueron estantes vacíos. Ni un cubierto, ni siquiera una cuchara oxidada. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió el refrigerador igualmente vacío. ¿De qué vivía este hombre?

¿Del aire?

Irritada al no encontrar nada, tuvo que obligarse a no golpear fuertemente el armario, en caso de que él estuviera en la otra habitación. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho recorrió con la mirada el mueble mostrador. Vio una botella de vino descansando cerca del fregadero. No era el arma de su elección, pero en un apuro…

Una decidida sonrisa curvó sus labios. Debería servir para, al menos dejarlo sin sentido por un rato o dos. Eso debería ser suficiente para coger un arma de su cuerpo.

Cogió la botella y echó un vistazo a la etiqueta azul y dorada.

Mmm, cosecha. Buen año también. Esta botella sola, probablemente, cubriría los pagos de su caza durante seis meses. Es una vergüenza desaprovechar la prima Gondarion en un criminal sin valor.

Oh, bien.

Deslizando sus dedos alrededor del frío y resbaladizo cuello de cristal, agarró la botella y se fue de caza. Con práctica, acechando a cada paso, avanzó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, y luego se detuvo. La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, lo que a él le daría el tiempo suficiente para apuntar sobre ella y disparar de nuevo.

Su cabeza le martilleó aún más, recordándole que lo último que necesitaba era otra brusca detonación.

Tenía que haber algo más…

Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de la puerta entreabierta del baño… También podría abrirse paso hasta el interior del dormitorio.

Era su mejor oportunidad.

Cambiando de rumbo, se dirigió a él.

Ella trató de calmar el martilleante latido de su corazón que enviaba pulsos aún más agudos de dolor a su cabeza y hacía estragos con su vista. Maldito fuera por ese sufrimiento en particular. Aferrando la botella en sus heladas y húmedas manos se deslizó en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Estaba vacío.

Tomando una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios, se arrastró hacia la puerta del lado opuesto, que también tenía un pomo.

Hasta ahora, todo parecía bien. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, abrió la puerta, procurando que las bisagras no rechinaran.

Dio un paso dentro del cuarto, entonces se congeló con conmocionada incredulidad. Ella no sabía lo que había esperado, pero definitivamente no era la bienvenida que saludó a su vista.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación, Jellal estaba arrodillado en una roja y bordada tela de oración, con su cabeza tranquilamente inclinada y los ojos respetuosamente cabello de Azul, recogido en una cola baja, colgaba justo detrás de sus anchos hombros. Llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero negro y una suelta y negra camisa de seda, los puños enrollados sobre sus muñecas. Ella podía ver el pequeño trozo de venda blanca en el brazo donde le había cortado antes y un poco del trabajo de un tatuaje cubriéndolo. Sus manos enguantadas descansaban sobre sus rodillas, con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba y, delante de él, había un libro de oraciones abierto. Incluso mientras descansaba, podía detectar su aura de controlado poder letal. Vio el contorno de los músculos de acero debajo del cuero y la seda y, por alguna desconocida razón, le habría gustado oír la masculina y musical cadencia de su voz mientras susurraba una oración.

¿Qué eres? ¿Loca?

Es un criminal.

Apretó su agarre sobre la botella. ¿Rezar? ¿Cómo podría alguien con su brutal reputación ser tan hipócrita?

La idea vertió cólera a través de ella.

Sus ojos se centraron en el blaster asegurado a su cadera izquierda y una lenta sonrisa cruzó su cara. Ese era el boleto a la libertad.

Sin hacer ningún ruido para alertarle de su presencia o intenciones, se coló cruzando la habitación y llegó hasta su arma. Su mano se cerró sobre la suya antes de que pudiera arrebatarle el blaster libremente.

La miró furiosamente con ojos que eran…

Bien…

Tan oscuros como el pecado.

E igual de helados como malvados.

Con una maldición, Erza levantó la botella para golpearlo.

Más rápido de lo que ella pudo parpadear, él liberó su blaster y lo sostuvo bajo su barbilla.

—No me gustan las cicatrices —dijo entre dientes con esa profunda voz de barítono que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda—. Y realmente odio a la gente que desordena mi casa. Baja la botella, lentamente, y da un paso atrás.

Erza sopesó sus opciones mientras sentía el frío cañón de su blaster presionando contra la mandíbula. El aire a su alrededor crepitó con su cólera y ferocidad. Dos sentimientos que se contradecían por sus vacíos ojos sin emociones que miraban los suyos.

Ella supo que la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se tragó el apretado nudo de miedo de su garganta. Tenía que haber alguna manera que pudiera obtener ventaja.

Una idea repentina saltó a su mente, distracción.

Sí, pero ella odiaba lo que implicaba, ya que sólo había una cosa que pudiera usar.

Prefiero que me dispare antes que hacerle insinuaciones amorosas a un convicto.

Sí, pero no conseguirás quitarle el arma de la mano, tú verás.

Se obligó a no mostrar su enojo o frustración. Le gustara o no, sólo tenía una cosa en la que confiar y si no conseguía su blaster, estaría a su merced durante todo el tiempo que él decidiera quedarse con ella.

Y nadie sabía dónde estaba ni siquiera para buscarla.

La primera regla de un Exterminador era utilizar todos los medios que tuviera a su disposición…

Qué concreto. Curvando sus labios en una seductora sonrisa, poco a poco, sugestivamente deslizó la botella por la parte delantera de su traje de combate y la puso en el suelo de madera con un ruido sordo. Dio un paso atrás, dándole una cálida y juguetona mirada.

Él se enfundó el arma y lentamente se puso de pie.

Erza se tensó por la duda ante su altura.

Apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Y él tenía una manera de resaltar sobre la habitación. Una manera que le hacía parecer aún más formidable.

Él la vigilaba como una víbora mortífera acechando a su presa, calculando y esperando. Listo para saltar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, los hombres eran bobos. Incluso los más peligrosos. Vivían sus vidas según sus hormonas y mientras ella mantuviera su ingenio, él sería una presa fácil para sus tácticas.

Su vida y Miliana dependía de su habilidad para actuar.

Abriendo la boca, Erza se humedeció los labios y recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada tan hambrienta que haría enorgullecer a una prostituta.

—Podemos negociar esto —susurró, su voz cargada de fingido deseo mientras contemplaba de manera significativa el bulto de sus pantalones, y luego la cama.

Jellal la miraba con incredulidad, con sus sentidos pasando rápidamente a la versión real de su fantasía. Demasiado bien, recordaba las historias de Natsu acerca de su famosa hermana, así como también los rumores que circulaban acerca de su ferocidad.

Si sabía algo, era que Erza Scarlet no practicaba la política del dormitorio.

Ella comenzó a destrenzar su pelo. Con sus argumentos disolviéndose, Jellal la observaba separar los gruesos y pesados mechones escarlatas. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía por ella mientras se imaginaba sus largos y elegantes dedos acariciando su piel con la misma ternura que usaba para acariciarse el pelo.

Ella se encaramó sobre su cama.

Oh sí, nena…

Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, arqueó la espalda y se pasó las manos por el suave y enmarañado cabello, que caía a su alrededor, enmarcando su rostro a la perfección.

¿Tenía ella alguna idea de lo que su pose le hacía a un hombre?

Con su garganta repentinamente seca, ardiendo. Dio un paso hacia ella, luego se detuvo.

Era un truco. Cierto que había tenido más que su cuota de mujeres acudiendo a él inesperadamente, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido o engreído como para creer por un solo instante que podía inspirar a la Exterminadora Erza Taijiya a olvidar su deber.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los tontos, nunca había caído en un truco tan obvio. Pero estaba lejos de decirle eso a ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente, preguntándose hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar con su treta. Este era un espectáculo que planeaba saborear. Ladeando hacia atrás su cabeza para exponer la graciosa columna de su cuello, se echó el cabello sobre los hombros antes arrastrar sus manos lentamente por sus muslos y senos.

Ella dudó sobre el cierre de su traje de combate.

¿Se atrevería?

Lo hizo. Sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo torturado, siguió el camino de sus manos, mientras bajaba la abertura de su traje revelando el encaje negro de su ropa interior. Y el delicioso abultamiento de sus senos.

—¿Y bien? —su voz ronca le incitó casi más allá del límite mientras se imaginaba resbalando una mano dentro de ese traje y ahuecándola.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, sus pechos apenas aguantando dentro de la barrera del encaje negro mientras contoneaba sus demasiado atractivas caderas.

—¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?

Sí. . .

Si fuera cualquier otra mujer, no vacilaría con la invitación.

Diablos, apenas podía rehusar ahora.

Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a la frustración.

Era hora de que ella aprendiera lo que le sucedía a los pequeños Exterminadores que interpretaban juegos mortales. Atravesando la habitación en tres zancadas, trató de alcanzarla.

Tan pronto como intentó tocarla, ella lo golpeó como un relámpago. Con una sonora maldición, se sujetó la parte delantera de su traje de combate y se precipitó fuera de la cama.

Jellal evadió su patada giratoria y se movió a una distancia segura.

—No intentes esta tontería conmigo —gruñó él, su lujuria muriendo instantáneamente mientras su voluntad por sobrevivir ocupaba su lugar—. Soy un luchador callejero y te lastimaría.

—Así soy yo y te lastimaré a ti — abalanzándose sobre él, le golpeó en la garganta.

Él cogió su muñeca en la mano y la levantó contra él. Su aliento la dejó en sobresaltado jadeo cuando chocó con el sólido muro de sus músculos. Su corazón tronó en sus oídos y el miedo escaló por su garganta.

Sus manos de acero se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —ella le pisoteó el empeine, contorsionándose para librarse de su agarre.

Jellal maldijo, apartándose del salvaje byrollo.

¿Qué tipo de calzado llevaba? Cortaban como cuchillos, incluso a través de sus pesadas botas.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron fijos en él rencorosamente. Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, ella recogió la botella y se levantó con ella.

—Déjala —mantuvo su nivel de voz—. Si saco mis blaster una vez más, te mataré.

Ella levantó la botella más alto.

—Abre la puerta de entrada —exigió en un estridente tono que le dijo lo desesperada que estaba.

Demasiado bien, entendió su pánico y miedo. A él tampoco le gustaba que lo acorralaran.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Deja la botella en el suelo y sólo hablaremos.

Erza frunció los labios con disgusto.

¿Realmente creía que era lo suficientemente estúpida como para soltar su única arma?

¿Especialmente después de su amenaza?

—Vete al infierno.

Él sonrió, mostrando un único hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Ella se humedeció los secos labios, asustada de lo que significaba la sonrisa.

—Está bien, continúa con la botella. Simplemente hablemos como dos personas racionales y tal vez podamos encontrar una solución a este problema. ¿Hecho?

Ella apretó su agarre en la botella, deseando lanzarla a su arrogante cabeza.

—No hago tratos con violadores y asesinos convictos, los llevo ante la justicia.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Nunca he violado o asesinado a nadie. Y malditamente seguro que no seré condenado por ello.

Los otros cargos eran un problema distinto que no estaba dispuesto a sacar a colación.

—Eso no es lo que dice el contrato por tu vida.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Yo no violé ni asesiné a Levy McGarden.

—Díselo al Supervisor.

Jellal reprimió una maldición. ¿No había una persona en el jodido universo que pudiera creer la verdad cuando la decía? Esto no iba como él quería. El padre de Levy no atendía a razones más que esta terca cuanto al sistema judicial… Sí, dada la reputación de su padre, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Sería condenado y ejecutado basándose únicamente en su nombre.

Si ella lo entregaba al gobierno Gourish, sería destripado mucho antes de que el padre de Levy se percatara de que su hija aún estaba viva. Y si McGarden ya había descubierto que estaba viva y durmiendo con Gajeel, entonces no sabía lo que su padre le haría por el papel que había jugado en su aventura amorosa.

Él había sido el que había firmado el contrato para la protección de Levy… Eso lo hacía plenamente responsable de su bienestar.

Y si los Miatsu alguna vez pusieran sus manos sobre él…Pues bien, su reacción sería algo salido de las mejores películas de terror.

—Bien —mantuvo su mano apartada de su blaster, esperando calmarla—. Quédate con la maldita botella. No te protegerá de todas formas.

Al parecer, eso fue lo peor que podía haber dicho.

Antes de que Jellal pudiera reaccionar, ella corrió hacia él alcanzándole en el estómago. Se quedó sin aliento con una fuerte maldición cuando perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo. Ella trató de golpearlo con la botella.

Él la cogió de la muñeca.

—Deja de pelear conmigo —le arrancó la botella de la mano.

Ella no respondió verbalmente. En su lugar, rastrilló sus uñas por un lado de su cuello, quemando el camino en su piel.

La cólera oscureció su visión y, por un momento, lo único que pudo pensar fue en matar a la mujer encima de él. Estaba cansado de que lo hiciera sangrar cada vez que estaba a su alcance.

Dándose la vuelta, la inmovilizó debajo de él. Ella luchó para quitarse de encima su peso, pero fue inútil. Él superaba su peso por lo menos en cincuenta kilos.

Le atrapó las muñecas en las manos antes de que ella pudiera cogerle su blaster, y las mantuvo al lado de su cara.

—¡Basta!

Erza se congeló. La sangre recorría un sendero de miedo a través de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de frustración fluyeron a sus ojos, pero parpadeó para detenerlas. Negándose a ser más indigna.

Sólo una vez en su vida alguien la había sujetado de esta manera y lo odió. Lo odió.

Valientemente, ella lo miró a la cara. Incluso tan cerca, apenas podía ver la diferencia entre sus oscuros iris y las pupilas de sus ojos. Le asombraba que las muñecas no le dolieran por el firme agarre, y que su peso no la aplastara.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

Para su completa sorpresa, él descendió su cabeza. Y antes de que a ella se le ocurriera girar su rostro, sus labios cubrieron los suyos.

Continuara…

Liv-Scarlett: Creeme que minerva tampoco es de mis personajes favoritos, pero sin ella esta historia lamentablemente no funcionaba. Erza sacara a Jellal toda su tristeza, ojala en el manga fuera igual, porque Jellal tiene que ser tan cerrado! :'(


	5. No confíes

La suave presión de los labios de Jellal la aturdió. Su beso fue tan ligero, que se sintió como una pluma bailando a través de sus labios, enviando un escalofrío hacia abajo por su columna vertebral. Un perfume fresco, limpio, de cuero y hombre llenaron su cabeza. Él la rodeaba de calor y, por un momento, Erza se perdió en la extraña sensación de sus caderas recostándose contra las suyas, su pecho presionando íntimamente contra sus senos. Una pulsación extraña y dolorosa comenzó en el hueco de su estómago y se extendió más abajo. Ella suspiró cuando una necesidad profundamente enterrada surgió. Ningún hombre jamás le había besado tan tiernamente. La mayoría le agarraban con manos que lastimaban y pellizcaban. Y el último beso que había recibido fue un asalto brutal sobre sus labios que los había dejado ensangrentados, amoratados y doloridos durante semanas. El beso de Jellal era diferente. Sus labios suaves y tiernos contradecían la crueldad de la que ella le sabía capaz. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló el aroma caliente y viril de él mientras su lengua suavemente exploraba su boca, bailando con la suya delante de sus dientes, mordiendo tiernamente su labio inferior. Jellal cerró sus ojos, saboreando el suculento terciopelo de su boca mientras inhalaba el aroma puro a mujer. Nunca en su vida había saboreado nada tan maravilloso. Tan adictivo. Ella era dulce y suave. Él soltó sus manos y ahuecó su mejilla. Entonces dejó sus labios y trazó una ruta con su boca abajo de su pómulo. Erza tembló cuando sus patillas rasparon suavemente su piel antes de que él acariciara con la nariz la sensible carne de su cuello. Su latido se intensificó cuando los escalofríos se propagaron por todo su cuerpo. Su cálido aliento cosquilleó en su oído mientras él le susurraba algo poético en una lengua que no podía comprender. Inesperadamente, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, acariciando los marcados músculos que ondeaban bajo la suave seda de su camisa. Su voz sonora y cálida continuó apaciguándola con su idioma extraño, melódico. Calmándola, hipnotizándola. Ella nunca había imaginado que un hombre le pudiera sujetar sin provocar dolor y ese nuevo conocimiento le asombró. Jellal cambió de posición y ella sintió su dura protuberancia contra su muslo. Un pánico repentino le sacudió. En ese instante, Erza se acordó de sí misma y de por qué había venido. Él no era un hombre tierno y estaba malditamente segura de que tampoco era amable. Era un asesino cruel. Siseando, agarró su pelo y lo separó de ella. Le cogió bajo la barbilla con sus uñas. Su juramento igualó el suyo cuando ella raspó su carne. Llegados a ese punto, no le importaba si él la mataba. Siempre se había rehusado a acostarse con un hombre buscado por violación y asesinato. Eran crueles y abusivos por naturaleza y ella moriría antes de someterse a uno. Jellal agarró sus manos otra vez y las sujetó cerca de su cara. Con su respiración dificultosa, él hizo una mueca en un gruñido feroz. Valiente, Erza expresó furiosamente su odio hacia él.

—¡Si me violas, convicto, te arrancaré el corazón del pecho y te lo daré de comer!

La cólera desapareció de su semblante. Sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente opacos como si algo en su pasado le perturbara. Fue como si ella fijara la vista en la cara de una estatua sin ninguna emoción o vida en absoluto.

—Nunca he violado a una mujer, y no tengo intención de empezar ahora.

Una gota de sangre cayó de su cuello donde ella le había arañado y aterrizó en su mejilla. Él clavó los ojos en ésta por un momento antes de mirar de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Voy a soltarte. Si me atacas otra vez, será la última vez que cometas ese error.

El desafío helado en su voz la apaciguó más que sus palabras. Ella no dudaba que le haría lamentar por mucho tiempo cualquier otro movimiento en su contra. Y él saborearía su tortura. Riéndose de ella mientras lo hacía. Pero llegaría el momento en que su guardián se descuidaría. Entonces sería suyo y le haría pagar caramente. Él soltó sus manos y se levantó. Erza yació allí por un momento, observándole cautelosa. Sin apartar su mirada de ella, él recogió la botella del suelo.

La agarró tan apretadamente, que sus nudillos se resaltaron agudamente contra el cuero de su guante.

—Adelante, lánzamela. La sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos antes de que él recobrara su aplomo.

—Debería. Demonios, si tuviera sentido común, te mataría y echaría tu cuerpo en el pozo de fango más cercano.

Erza alzó la barbilla provocadoramente. Adversarios mucho mejor que él lo habían intentado y fallado.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

—Tengo un compromiso que mantener.

La inesperada respuesta no le ofreció ningún consuelo. Pero sirvió para debilitar su bravuconería. Él deslizó su mano bajo su barbilla y maldijo cuando la retiró y vio la sangre en su guante. Le dirigió una mirada de tal animosidad que ella pensó que la podría matar después de todo. En lugar de eso, él se volvió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ella se limpió con un paño su sangre de la mejilla y escuchó la salpicadura del agua contra la palangana. Levantándose del suelo, se quedó de pie en el dormitorio, insegura de qué hacer a continuación. ¿Cómo iba a salir de este enredo? ¿Iba a matarla? ¿Y qué le haría antes de quitarle la vida? Las diversas y espantosas posibilidades relampaguearon por su mente, haciéndole temblar. Con vacilación, caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño que él había dejado medio abierta. Estaba frente al lavabo, limpiando la sangre con una toalla.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Su mano se detuvo bajo su barbilla y él se encontró con su mirada en el espejo. El odio en su mirada le heló hasta su alma.

—No lo sé —él dijo finalmente—Nunca he tenido a nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para allanar mi casa.

El insulto hizo hervir su temperamento.

—No soy estúpida.

Su bufido incrédulo le hizo querer cavar su corazón.

—Allanar mi casa no fue exactamente un acto de suma inteligencia. En caso de que no te hayas fijado, no tengo línea terrestre u ordenador aquí, o cualquier otro medio para que te comuniques con alguien en el exterior. No puedes pasar el escáner que corre sobre las puertas y las ventanas a menos que yo lo desactive. ¿Así que dónde te deja eso?

El estómago de Erza se agitó. Eso la dejaba a su merced y ambos lo sabían.

—No seré tu juguete.

Su mordaz y furiosa mirada rastrilló su cuerpo como si ella fuera la cosa viva más repugnante que existiera.

—No te halagues a ti misma.

Él enjuagó la toalla y la colgó en el toallero a secar, después extrajo un tubo de medicina y comenzó a aplicarlo en los arañazos.

—Me iré hasta mañana. Tienes libertad en este lugar hasta entonces.

Él se volvió y le afrontó, sus ojos perforándole con una frialdad letal.

—Pero te advierto ahora, hay una única cosa en esta vida que aprecio y esa es mi casa. Si le haces el más mínimo roce a mis suelos, me lo cobraré con tu pellejo.

Pese a la amenaza y el hecho que sabía que él lo llevaría a cabo, Erza estrechó su mirada. No le muestres miedo. Esa era la primera lección que había aprendido como una joven adolescente.

—No recibo órdenes de convictos.

Más rápido de lo que ella podía pestañear, le agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él con un fuerte agarre. Sus ojos estallaron en un vívido fuego negro, provocando un miedo potente dentro de ella que no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese instante, supo que este hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa. Su agarre se hizo más intenso.

—Ensucia cualquier cosa y te arrojaré a una pandilla de violadores tan rápidamente que incluso ni tendrás tiempo para protestar antes de que te corten la lengua.

Erza tragó ante el pánico que la amenaza le causó, de una forma en que nada más lo hacía. Ese era su mayor miedo. Con el corazón martilleándole, clavó los ojos en él, reacia a dejarle saber cuánto le asustaba su amenaza. A pesar de su esfuerzo, tuvo la clara sensación de que aún así él lo sabía. Ella liberó la muñeca de su fuerte agarre de un tirón. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a dejarla en su casa? No tenía sentido.

—¿Qué se supone que haga mientras tú estás ausente?

—Inventa formas para matarme mientras duermo.

El tono indiferente no la confortó en lo más mínimo.

—Tengo ya un gran número de ellas en mente.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Debería advertirte que si tienes éxito en matarme, nunca saldrás de aquí viva. Te morirás de hambre mucho antes de que alguien me extrañe y se le ocurra venir a ver si estoy bien.

Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado.

—Como si no fuera a morir de hambre de todos modos si me mantienes aquí sin comida —dijo ella sarcásticamente, pensando en los armarios vacíos de la cocina. Sin una palabra, él cogió sus guantes del mostrador, la pasó de largo y presionó los controles para abrir su armario. Extrajo una chaqueta de cuero negra y se la colocó sobres sus hombros macizos.

—Puedes quedarte con mi cama. Dormiré en el sofá. Si te hace sentir un poco mejor, cierra la puerta del dormitorio. Dicho eso, salió del cuarto. Erza se quedó de pie en shock por sus palabras. En un minuto la amenazaba, al siguiente le ofrecía una relativa seguridad. ¿Qué clase de convicto era? Antes de que pudiera recuperar sus pensamientos, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse tras él.

Jellal reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta cerrada y respiró profundamente para calmar sus hirvientes emociones y sus hormonas. Habían pasado años desde que alguien le dejara tan desconcertado. Siendo un cínico insensible por nacimiento, siempre había podido controlarse, controlar sus emociones. Pero algo en Erza se mofaba de su voluntad de hierro. No sabía lo que andaba mal con él. ¿Cómo podía estar lo suficientemente furioso para matarla, luego darse la vuelta y besarla? Si no tuviera mejor criterio, juraría que ella usaba realzadores de feromona.

—Estás perdiendo facultades —si a él le quedara una sola neurona cerebral, la esposaría a la cama en lugar de darle libertad en su casa para idear una forma de matarle una vez que regresase. Pero por otra parte él sabía las razones para esa particular estupidez. Una, que ella era la muy amada hermana de Natsu y él no quería traumatizarla demasiado gravemente y conseguir encima con ello que su amigo nunca le hablara otra vez. Dos, también le recordaba mucho a Wendy. La mirada asustada en sus ojos mientras le observaba, esperando que la tirara al suelo y desgarrara sus ropas. Él no había sido lo suficientemente mayor para proteger a su hermana… un hecho que nunca aceptaría. Y nunca dañaría a una mujer así. A nadie de hecho. Eso simplemente no estaba en él. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con ella? Suspirando, deseó tener una respuesta fácil. Le daría algunas horas a solas. Tal vez entonces ella se calmaría lo suficiente para que él le pudiera hablar sin que intentara arañarle hasta hacerle jirones. O tal vez debería decirle que era amigo de Natsu… Sí, vale. A ella probablemente no le importaría. Y considerando el tipo de gente con la que Natsu se asociaba generalmente, sólo le daría otra razón para engañarle. Seguramente lo consideraría un servicio a la comunidad. No, sería mejor mantener su amistad con su hermano en secreto. Tal vez por la mañana ella estaría dispuesta a escucharle. Por ahora él tenía un embarque en el que concentrarse y sus legales negocios comerciales.

Erza apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al agua caliente deslizarse contra su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una ducha caliente… Y esta era el cielo. En su piso, tenía la suerte de tener agua tibia, incluso en verano. Tenía que estar loca para ducharse cuando debería estar preparando su escape, pero cuando había registrado su casa, la tentación fue demasiado para ella. Además, Jellal le había dicho que estaría ausente por la noche, así que tenía horas para trazar la forma de volver a casa. Por tan sólo unos minutos, iba a permitirse el placer. Sintiéndose mejor y con pensamientos más claros, dejó la ducha, asió la toalla larga y esponjosa de la barra y se secó el agua de la cara. Jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que el aroma de almizcle en la toalla olía justo como Jellal. Apretó los dientes con ira y tiró la ofensiva toalla al suelo. Sin importar lo bien que pudiera oler o verse, Jellal era un presidiario con un pasado muy violento. Nunca debía olvidar eso. Justo cuando se agachó para recoger su ropa interior del piso, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Horrorizada, se enderezó y miró fijamente hacia un par de hermosos ojos. Jellal se congeló en seco mientras todo el aliento dejaba su cuerpo como si fuera un bobalicón al que le hubieran dado un puñetazo. No podía haber estado más sorprendido si hubiera abierto la puerta y encontrado a una enorme Nekomata esperando para devorarlo. Por otra parte, tenía que admitir que prefería la vista del culo bien redondeado de Erza saludándole. Ella se puso de pie en toda su desnuda gloria, su piel pálida reluciente de diminutas gotas de agua. Su cabello escarlata se aferraba a su cuerpo, chorreando gotas sobre el suelo. Y una particularmente atractiva, larga hebra estaba enroscada alrededor de su seno derecho. Oooh maldición… Tal como había sospechado, sus músculos estaban tensos y bien tonificados, y sus pechos tenían el tamaño perfecto para la mano de un hombre. Por su cuenta, su mirada descendió al triángulo pelirrojo en el vértice de sus muslos y… Su lengua se volvió terriblemente gruesa, y él esperó que no colgara en el suelo. O peor, que babeara. Erza no podía moverse. Los ojos verdes y predatorios la hipnotizaban como una serpiente. Él se quedó tan quieto que podría haber sido una estatua. Sólo que no lo era. Era un hombre, de carne y hueso. Y mientras lo miraba, una apreciativa sonrisa se propagó lentamente en su cara. Con su cara inundándose con furia, encontró su voz.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, recogiendo su traje de batalla del suelo y manteniéndolo frente a ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cabrón! —Corrió hacia él, empujándolo de vuelta a la habitación principal—. ¡Sal y quédate fuera!

Antes de que Jellal pudiera recuperarse completamente, ella le cerró de golpe la puerta en la cara. Y pensar que había asumido que ella estaría encerrada en su dormitorio. Sí… eso le enseñaría a no asumir nada. Por otra parte, esa vista había resarcido un largo camino por arrancarle la piel con el arañazo de antes. Sonrió ante la idea. Hasta que recordó que todavía no había recuperado su paquete del armario del cuarto de baño. Ah, mierda… Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras se debatía el volver a entrar al cuarto de baño por ello. No, eso sería un error. Esta vez, ella podría matarle.

—Mejor déjalo estar y no te preocupes por eso —la causa era que tenía el presentimiento de que si ella le veía otra vez en ese momento, después de que le hubiera hecho pasar vergüenza, él probablemente cojearía. O aún más. Mejor salir con todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas. Sin mencionar lo que Natsu le haría si alguna vez se enteraba de la vista que acababa de recibir. Sí, él no se retiraba a menudo, pero en esto… no había opción. Erza se encolerizó cuando oyó la profunda risa de Jellal a través de la puerta, haciéndole ansiar venganza. Con manos temblorosas, se abrochó el traje de batalla. Sus mejillas ardían con calor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Él era un delincuente cruel y mentiroso. Sabiendo eso. ¿Por qué se había bañado en la casa de tal hombre? Menos mal que había salido de la ducha cuando la encontró. No sabía lo que podría haberle hecho si la hubiera atrapado dentro del cubículo de la ducha. Una vez que se vistió, decidió que era hora de enseñar a Jellal una valiosa lección sobre cómo tratar a una mujer con el debido respeto. Abriendo la puerta de par en par, lista para la batalla, se detuvo. El cuarto estaba vacío. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó en cada esquina con su mirada, pero no encontró rastro alguno de él. Cautelosamente, entró en la habitación, esperando un truco de alguna clase. Un aroma dulce, caliente la saludó. Algo olía increíble. Ya que no había comido en dos días, el delicioso olor le hizo doler el hueco del estómago. Al principio, pensó que lo imaginaba, pero cuando cruzó la habitación, vio tres bolsas en el mostrador. Moviéndose hacia ellas, abrió la bolsa colocada a su lado y sonrió a la cena en cajas que había dentro. Su estómago retumbó cuando destapó un bistec, legumbres y un panecillo. El maravilloso aroma de la comida caliente flotó en la salsa. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el torrente de emoción. Habían pasado más años de lo que podía contar desde que había comido por última vez algo como esto. Miró dentro de la otra y vio dos bolsas de zumo, pan, embutidos, queso y un pequeño aperitivo. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre? No podía creer que un asesino a sangre fría fuera lo suficiente considerado para traerle comida. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto por ella? Demasiado hambrienta para pensar en ello en ese momento, cogió la cena de las cajas y se trasladó al sofá. No le llevó mucho tiempo engullir la deliciosa comida y separar el resto de los víveres. Chico, eso fue bueno. No había estado llena en tanto tiempo que había olvidado la sensación de ello. Mirando alrededor de su casa inmaculada, frunció el ceño. —Eres la criatura más extraña que jamás he conocido. Los suelos de madera dura bajo sus pies estaban pulidos hasta un brillo que ella estaba segura requería varias horas a la semana para mantener. Recargadas alfombras de felpa tejidas, blancas y negras estaban colocadas entre los dos sofás de cuero negro y debajo de la mesa del comedor y las sillas. El comedor era de ébano tallado, un caro lujo que muy pocas personas podían permitirse. Tenía cuatro cuadros Chinergov y, a menos que ella estuviera equivocada, eran originales, no copias, así como también otras piezas de arte caras en todas partes. Pero la cosa más fascinante era el enorme piano blanco colocado delante de las ventanas que daban una vista impresionante de la ciudad que se extendía debajo. Era de gama alta. Y junto a él había una mesa vacía. Jellal no había estado bromeando. No había ni un ordenador de ningún tipo aquí. Qué extraño para un renombrado ladrón. Por lo general, vivían sus vidas cableadas en los sistemas de red. Tenía que haberlo puesto en algún lugar fuera de su casa. Pero incluso eso parecía fuera de lugar para alguien con sus antecedentes. Probablemente tenía un portátil, que seguramente llevaba con él. Negó con la cabeza mientras barría su mirada alrededor de la casa. ¡Qué gran lugar para vivir! Había soñado con un apartamento como este y nunca se había imaginado tal lugar como el hogar de alguien con la brutal reputación de Jellal. La mayoría de los sitios que había tenido que localizar de sus blancos eran sucios agujeros llenos de roedores y malos olores que desafiaba el pensamiento. Este lugar parecía pertenecer a un aristócrata. No había nada desordenado. Podía entender por qué él se mantenía firme en que no destruyera nada. Ella también se sentiría orgullosa de la propiedad. Pero claro, ella no había robado a otros. Con ese pensamiento en mente, fue a hacia el dormitorio, buscando sus armas. Tenían que estar ahí en algún lado. Después de una hora, no había encontrado nada. Nada debajo de la cama de madera de ébano, ni en el armario que tenía lleno de ropa exclusiva, hecha a mano. Nada. Ni siquiera una puñetera pelusa. Su mirada cayó a la mesita de noche que aún no había abierto. Sólo porque sabía que él no almacenaría cualquier cosa a la vista. Eso sería estúpido y él no lo era. Debía tener todo en su caja fuerte de la pared. Si sólo no tuviera una cerradura Grimson, podría haber sido capaz de encontrar el código. O si tuviera su perdida caja de seguridad… Sí. Erza suspiró con disgusto y cogió el libro sagrado de Jellal y la tela de oración del suelo donde él los había dejado. A pesar de que no respetaba su hipocresía, respetaba los objetos de su religión. Envolvió cuidadosamente la tela alrededor del libro y se movió para devolverlos a su caja de oración. Sólo que no había ninguna. Debía de estar en la mesita de noche… Se dirigió hacia ésta y abrió el cajón. Allí, adentro, había una gran mochila. La esperanza destelló en ella, tal vez contuviera un ordenador. Colocando el libro y la tela en la parte superior de la mesita, la sacó y la abrió. Pero su alivio terminó cuando no encontró nada más que una muda de ropa, un cepillo de dientes, y la caja de oración perdida. Mierda… Con un suspiro, se detuvo al darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que sostenía. Artículos de huída. Estaban empaquetado en caso de que tuviera que evacuar con prisa. De modo que a la vez que apreciaba su casa, estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás todo ello en é forma tan amarga de vivir. Razón por la cual no soy una criminal. Pero todavía le dolía pensar en tener que ser tan paranoica todo el tiempo. No podía imaginarse existir así. Negando con la cabeza, sacó la pequeña caja roja de oración para devolver el libro y la tela a ella. Cuando levantó la tapa, se quedó inmóvil. Dentro, estaban los primeros artículos realmente privados que había encontrado sobre su captor. Colocando el libro en su regazo, sacó un puñado de documentos y fotos. Con el ceño fruncido, miró la foto superior. Un Jellal mucho más joven estaba sentado en una fotografía de estudio con una mujer muy atractiva y un niñito no mayor de cuatro años en sus brazos. Era una típica foto familiar que la dejó aturdida. ¿Podría ser posible que Jellal estuviera casado? ¿Tuviera un hijo? No había habido ningún registro de ello en el archivo que le enviaron, pero no se podía negar lo que estaba viendo. La mujer era absolutamente hermosa y parecía de clase alta y altiva. Jellal... parecía demasiado sofisticado, pero había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que sólo existía en aquellos que habían sido criados en la calle. Y mientras miraba la foto, alguna emoción extraña, ajena constriñó su garganta. Reacia a examinar la fuente de ello, miró la siguiente foto. Contenía a un niño de cabello azul de alrededor de siete años aferrando a una chica a principio de la adolescencia. La chica tenía sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor del niño como si combatiera a un ejército para defenderle. Los dos estaban descalzos, sucios y magullados, sus ropas andrajosas y harapientas. Y mientras estudiaba el gran ojo amoratado y el labio hendido en la cara del niño, se dio cuenta de que era Jellal cuando niño. Su corazón se sacudió ante la vista de su cara maltratada. Cuán horrible. Apretando los dientes para mantener a raya sus tiernas emociones, se recordó que la pobreza y el abuso no eran excusas para el comportamiento criminal. Ella se había sobrepuesto a su infancia y se había vuelto mejor. Él también podía haberlo hecho. Al poner las fotos en la caja, vio que había algo escrito en la que aparecían él y su hermana. Masculinas y atrevidas, las palabras eran tan perturbadoras como su condición. "Tus amados hijos te extrañan, mi amor. Envía dinero o yo los enviaré de visita a su madre y su familia durante tu siguiente velada de la alta sociedad". ¿Qué en el universo significaba eso? ¿Y cómo había conseguido Jellal la foto que debía haber sido utilizada para chantajear a su madre? ¿Sobre todo, qué clase de madre podría verse amenazada por una visita de sus propios hijos? El solo pensamiento la sublevó. Separando las fotos, fijó su atención en los documentos cuidadosamente apilados que estaban dentro. El primero era la partida de nacimiento de un niño, Zare Mystogun , el nombre del padre aparecía como Siegrain Mystogun. ¿Un alias? ¿Por qué no había sido incluido en su página de recompensas? Pero no había un solo alias allí. Sólo C.I. Jellal. Que incluso no había dicho lo que las siglas C.I. significaban, lo cual, aunque inusual, probablemente quería decir que Jellal había manipulado indebidamente sus registros. Ella estudió el documento más de cerca. Por la fecha de nacimiento en el certificado, supo que Jellal no podía estar utilizándolo como su alias. El niño registrado sólo tendría dieciséis años. Recuperando la foto familiar, la sujetó junto a la partida de nacimiento del niño. La fecha de las modas y la inscripción coincidían. Zare debía ser el niño de la foto. Y Siegrain Mystogun debía haber sido el nombre de Jellal en algún momento, lo que definitivamente convertiría al niño de la foto en el hijo de Jellal. ¿Dónde estaba el niño ahora? ¿Había obligado a su mujer e hijo a esconderse para protegerlos de sus enemigos? ¿Estaban muertos? ¿Los había matado Jellal? El pensamiento la enfrió. Hojeando los documentos, no vio una inscripción de matrimonio o de divorcio. ¿Qué les sucedió a ellos? Buscó en el resto de los documentos más cuidadosamente. Había un título avanzado en química de la Universidad de Ciencias Derridian, bajo el nombre Siegrain Mystogun; una hazaña impresionante ya que sólo a los más inteligentes y más brillante se les concedía asistir. Había también cuatro documentos de identidad falsos, y tarjetas de débito y crédito con nombres diferentes, así como varias hojas de informes de la escuela con el nombre Zare Mystogun en ellos. Qué raro. Cuando comenzó a devolver los documentos a la caja, encontró un trozo más de papel que había dejado en el fondo. Recogiéndolo, lo desdobló. El asombro la sobresaltó, escudriñó el papel dos veces sólo para asegurarse que lo había leído correctamente. Lo había hecho. Era una acreditación médica expedida a Siegrain Mystogunpara practicar la medicina Humana, Kiati, y Daiyokai por todo el Universo. Y tenía el sello de un cirujano… De ningún modo. —¿Es cirujano? —¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué, si él hubiera tenido una carrera tan prestigiosa y mejor remunerada, la habría dejado? Tenía que ser una falsificación. Alguna estafa en la que había estado trabajando. Eso tenía sentido. Examinó el documento, intentando ver si era falso. Si fuera así, era el mejor que había visto nunca. Lo alzó a la luz. Las fibras naranjadas y azules se intersecaban en un patrón médico. Definitivamente era auténtico. Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué un cirujano con tres especialidades recurría al homicidio y al robo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Anonadada, Erza recolocó los papeles dentro de la caja, sabiendo que no encontraría una respuesta a sus preguntas. No es que sus respuestas tuvieran importancia. Sin tener en cuenta las razones, Jellal, o Siegrain Mystogun, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, se había convertido en un criminal y era su trabajo llevarlo ante las autoridades. La vida de Miliana dependía de su habilidad para completar esta misión. Y ninguna piedad le impediría hacer lo que debía. Con ese pensamiento en mente, devolvió el paquete a la mesita de noche, y abrió el cajón superior. Se congeló instantáneamente. Dentro había un gato nekomata de peluche. De la clase que un niño podría tener y, por cómo se veía, había sido muy querido por alguien; una de sus orejas incluso estaba marcada por la mordedura de un niño. Y junto a él había un portarretrato. Encendiéndolo, se desplazó a través de las fotos de Jellal, su mujer e hijo. Había fotos de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Dai, fotos de la mujer en casa, y algunas del niño que parecían bastante recientes… Mostraban al niño en partidos de béisbol y una en un acto de fin de curso. Pero ninguna de las posteriores tenían a Jellal en ellas y todas estaban tomadas desde lejos. Se desplazó hacia atrás por las anteriores fotos de Jellal con su familia y un nudo doloroso de anhelo llenó su estómago. Era la clase de familia que siempre había soñado tener. Un hombre que la miraría de la manera en que Jellal miraba a su mujer e hijo; como si él viviera y muriera por ellos. Explícitamente podías ver cuánto los adoraba. Sin duda, un hombre capaz de mostrar ese tipo de dedicación a su familia no podía ser del todo malo. ¿Podía? Cerró los ojos y vio la vida que siempre había querido. Ella en una magnífica casa con un hombre decente que la amaba. Niños jugando en el patio que no tenían que mendigar por cada migaja que comían. Un mundo donde la gente no la acosaba por dinero… Pero ese no era su destino. No confiaba en que los hombres no le mintieran. La traicionaran. La maltrataran. Y realmente, en su ocupación, no era como si ella conociera a alguien que no fuese un artista de la estafa o convicto. Sí, la escoria del universo eran los únicos hombres con los que alguna vez trataba. Aún así, eso no le impedía soñar. Bajó la mirada a las fotos y suspiró. —Si tuviera una vida como esa, nunca la habría dejado ir. El hecho de que Jellal lo hubiera hecho le decía mucho sobre él. Sólo un tonto vanidoso y egoísta abandonaría una familia como la que él había tenido.

Con cautela, Jellal entró en su piso. Echó un vistazo al cuarto, casi esperando que Erza estuviera al lado de la puerta para golpearlo con otra botella. En lugar de eso, la habitación estaba despejada. Tentado a revisar el dormitorio, decidió que sería más seguro simplemente mantenerse lejos. Además, la vista de ella durmiendo en su cama no era un recuerdo que en realidad quisiera que le obsesionara. Ya tenía bastantes imágenes de ella, que estaba seguro lo torturarían para el resto de su vida. Era una de las amadas hermanas de Natsu y la debería de tratar de ese modo. Bostezo, mirando su sofá. No había dormido en días y realmente necesitaba dormir durante un tiempo. Demasiado cansado para pensar, se tendió en el sofá frente a la ventana. Con un poco de suerte, Erza sería una dormilona y él podría descansar lo suficiente para tratar con ella sin perder los estribos. Y en sólo unas horas más Natsu estaría de vuelta. Había dejado un mensaje urgente para que le llamara. Tan pronto como regresara, la entregaría a su hermano. Que su amigo lidiara con su terquedad. Todo lo que él quería era dormir. Erza oyó el chirrido del sofá debajo del peso de Jellal. El sonido de él entrando al piso la había despertado instantáneamente. Se quedó en cama, intentando calmar su rápido latido cardiaco, temerosa que de un momento a otro le vería entrando en la habitación. Sus nervios se desperezaron hasta casi quebrarse, esperó hasta que pensó que gritaría por el ansioso nerviosismo. Pero ningún ruido de pasos llegó más cerca del dormitorio. Deslizándose fuera de la cama, caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. ¿Estaba él verdaderamente durmiendo, o simplemente a la espera de otra oportunidad para cogerla desprevenida? Pasó por el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta. Vaciló, agarrando con fuerza la helada manilla, dispuesta a cerrar y bloquear la entrada si se movía. Él no lo hizo. Estudió la subida y caída constante de su pecho y se dio cuenta de que dormía profundamente. Suspirando de alivio, ella soltó la manilla. Contra su sentido común que la instaba a regresar a la cama, entró en la habitación. El sol naciente iluminó el área alrededor del sofá y ella vio la silueta de sus perfectos y relajados rasgos. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola baja y sus azules hebras se derramaban por sus mejillas, suavizando la dureza de su rostro. Dormido, no se veía intimidante, parecía un niño pequeño, indefenso. Un cálido temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar como se había visto sosteniendo a su hijo. Convicto o no, era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Él se movió en el sofá. Erza dio un paso atrás, su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas. Él no despertó, pero su nueva posición le mostró su blaster, que aún estaba atado a la cadera mientras dormía. Un resquicio de esperanza comenzó a arder dentro de ella. Era su oportunidad. No la podía dejar pasar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, cruzó la distancia entre ellos y sacó con fuerza el bláster de su pistolera. En un instante, se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué…? —él se centró en ella, luego se relajó—. Oh, eres tú —Se pasó las manos por la cara. Su indiferencia la enfadó. Cómo se atrevía a descartarla tan fácilmente como si ella no tuviera más efecto que un pequeño parasito molesto. Ella quitó el cierre de seguridad y le encañonó el pecho. —Abre la puerta. Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó, mostrando su infame hoyuelo. —Eso… —él indicó el bláster en su mano— no te da ninguna ventaja. Si me matas, te mueres, también. Erza agarró la dura culata de hueso y alzó el cañón hasta su cabeza.

—Dije abre la puerta, convicto. No estoy jugando. Jellal suspiró como si ella le aburriera.

—Adelante. Dispárame. Tendrás que matarme porque no tengo intención de dejarte salir cuando ambos sabemos que simplemente darás la vuelta y regresaras a por mí en la primera oportunidad que tengas. Además, es como si ya estuviera muerto de todos modos si los Mits alguna vez ponen sus mugrientas manos en mí. Así es que sigue y dispara. Erza clavó los ojos en él con incredulidad. ¿Qué debería hacer? —O dame mi arma, y vuelve a la cama —él le tendió la mano. Ella se refrenó justamente antes de obedecer. No podía devolverle el bláster. Si entregaba el arma, entonces nunca saldría de ahí. Sería ceder todo su poder sobre él.

—Abre la puerta —repitió, sintiéndose algo tonta.

—No. Ella clavó la mirada en sus ojos burlones. Él sabía que estaba atrapada. Si renunciaba al bláster, entonces nunca la respetaría, o la liberaría. Si ella no llegaba pronto a casa, Miliana moriría. No tenía alternativa en esto. Bajando el cañón, disparó. La sacudida de la explosión derribó a Jellal. El aliento se le fue cuando se estrelló contra el piso de dura madera. El dolor atravesó su brazo como fuego. Cerró los ojos contra la agonía palpitante. La sangre caliente fluyó sobre la mano aprisionando la herida abierta. Hija de… Aspiró bruscamente entre dientes mientras todo su cuerpo palpitaba de dolor. Erza se acercó a él como una nekomata de cacería. Se levantó por encima de él con sus pies apuntalados muy separados. Su mano estaba tan inmóvil y estable como la de cualquier asesino que alguna vez hubiera visto. Apuntó a su corazón. No había piedad o temblor en ninguna parte de ella.

—Dije abre la puerta, convicto. O muere. Jellal levantó la vista hacia sus ojos fríos, sin poder creer que hubiera permitido que le engañara por completo. Que así fuera. Siempre había estado preparado para la posibilidad de la muerte. Infiernos, él quería morir desde el día en que había perdido a Zare. Pero no, estaba a punto de morir en una prisión Miatsu a manos de un interrogador. Antes se llevaría sus secretos a la tumba. Y si ella muriera con él, Gajeel tendría una Exterminadora menos tras él.

—Dispárame —dijo él serenamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta su cara. Presionó el frío, acerado cañón contra su mejilla.

—Es tu última oportunidad. Abre la puerta. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Muy bien —gruñó Erza—. Entonces te veré en el infierno.

Liv-Scarlett: Si! Son increíbles, amo esta pareja. Uff son terribles peleando, y esto se pone mas intenso cada vez! Pobre Jellal, Erza solo lo quiere ver muerto


End file.
